La coquetería y las artes culinarias
by winter74
Summary: Las metas de Dave han cambiado igual que el resto de los aspectos de su vida. Después de fallar para entrar en la universidad elegida, se arriesga a intentar algo que nunca había tenido agallas de hacer: dejar el deporte para formarse como chef en el Instituto Culinario de América. Pero no puede escapar de su pasado cuando se encuentra una cara familiar que es más amigable cada día
1. Ajo negro

Esta es la traducción de "Coquetry and the Culinary Arts" de louisestrange. De momento tiene 13 capítulos publicados. Yo iré traduciendo primero esos 13 y después intentaré seguirle el ritmo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Ajo negro

Aparta el aún vacío carro con una mano y se saca el teléfono del bolsillo con la otra para comprobar la lista de la compra. Aquí todo parece fresco y estupendo, desde las hojas de ensalada rociadas con agua (colocadas bajo una pared de agua es espray que las rocía con agua fresca cada pocos minutos para mantenerlas limpias y frescas) hasta los montones del oído pero nunca visto rábano japonés y del salsifí sucio de tierra. Aún así, él es un estudiante con un presupuesto y tiene que limitarse a lo que sabe que llenará sus completamente vacías estanterías antes de comprar ingredientes exóticos simplemente para poder hacer comidas experimentales para uno.

Es un sueño pequeño pero no obstante uno que se ha hecho realidad. Había querido comprar en Whole Foods desde la primera vez que vio a los concursantes de Top Chef corriendo por él cuando tenía doce años (parecía más bonito que cualquier Wal Mart que había visto: más limpio, más nuevo, más sofisticado), aunque entonces no lo habría admitido. Coge algunas cebollas blancas, apio y ajo, lo básico, junto con un manojo de zanahorias moradas, algunas crujientes y húmedas hojas de ensalada y unos enormes pimientos morrones rojo brillante antes de echar un par de puñados de setas de chopo en una bolsa de papel marrón. Deja todo en el carro de la compra y se detiene para marcarlos en la lista del teléfono. Siguiente parada, cereales y legumbres.

Sólo es comprar comida y aun así se siente emocionado simplemente por _estar_ haciéndolo. Sabe que no podrá comprar aquí todas las veces pero le parece bien. Al menos ya no está en Lima; no es un crío arrastrando los pies por todo Wal Mart con su madre, no es aquel marica que la había jodido vigilado por su padre sólo para que saliese de casa. Está aquí porque quiere estarlo, por su cuenta. Está comprando en Whole Foods porque puede. Y lo hace en la puta ciudad de Nueva York. Ha recorrido un largo camino, y no sólo geográficamente. Con el año que ha tenido no va a permitirse sentirse idiota por disfrutar nada de donde ahora está.

Mientras intenta conducir el carro entre los diversos stands y pilas de productos, una pizarra escrita a mano le llama la atención: _Visita el lado oscuro… Prueba el Ajo Negro. Con un toque suave a melaza y el punto característico del ajo dulce. Ideal para salsas, estofados y risottos. ¡Coge un bulbo! _De todos modos estaba planeando hacer un _risotto_ de setas para comer; probar algo nuevo no va a hacerle ningún daño. Duda mientras coge el paquete aunque hace ver que revisa la etiqueta de la parte de atrás antes de reprenderse a sí mismo por vacilar ante una compra por impulso de dos dólares. _Joder_, piensa y echa el artículo al carro con aplomo, _vive un poco, Karofsky_. Se sonríe. Después de todo para eso está aquí.

—¿Eso es… ajo negro?

Se queda quieto y nota como se le desvanece la sonrisa. No se gira hacia la extrañamente familiar voz porque _sabe_ que no puede estar dirigiéndose a él. En lugar de eso entierra la nariz en su teléfono para ver qué es lo siguiente de la lista.

—¿David? —Esa voz otra vez y después el ligero toque de una mano suave en su antebrazo y…— Dave. ¡Eres tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y ahí está. Todo enormes ojos brillantes y azules, pecas (_¿siempre ha tenido pecas?_), pómulos marcados y cabello que desafía la gravedad. Kurt Hummel en carne y hueso. Se dice a sí mismo que la humedad en las palmas de sus manos sólo son restos del espray de la lechuga.

—Eh… —Mira otra vez al teléfono como si las palabras que debe decir pudiesen estar ahí, en la lista de la compra. Si sólo hubiese una aplicación para _eso_. —Hola, eh, comprando, creo. ¿Y tú?

Kurt parpadea hacia él y estira los labios ampliamente para agrandar la sonrisa que ya formaban mientras se mueve para que el asa de la cesta de la compra que lleva se le deslice hacia el hueco del codo. Le mira las uñas… —Oh, ya sabes, sólo… —Levanta de nuevo la mirada hacia Dave y, por un momento, parece pensar una travesura, como si quisiera decir algo más pero se lo piensa mejor—. También comprando. Aunque lo que _quería decir_ es qué haces comprando ajo negro en Whole Foods _aquí_, en Nueva York.

—Oh. —Siente calor en las mejillas de la vergüenza. _¿Comprando? ¿En un supermercado? ¡No! Qué idiota_—. Sí, eh, llegué ayer. Empiezo las clases el miércoles.

—¡David, eso es genial! —La cara de Kurt parece iluminarse de una manera que no había visto antes (bueno, quizá lo había visto _una vez_, pero esa vez no cuenta) y de repente le llega cuánto ha cambiado el chico en sólo seis meses (en serio, ¿siempre ha sido así de _alto_?). Ahora parece un hombre en vez de un chico. Y, joder, le queda bien—. Pero esto es… Quiero decir, de todos los Whole Foods de todo el mundo..., ¿verdad?

—Verdad. Completamente —coincide Dave a la vez que intenta controlar sus rasgos cuando se da cuenta de que está sonriendo como el proverbial gato de cierto condado inglés—. ¿Y tú estás en Julliard o…?

—Se suponía que iría a NYADA pero no. La verdad es que no voy a la universidad. —Dave nota cómo se le estrecha la mirada y ve la sonrisa de Kurt flaquear un segundo a la vez que aparta los ojos de los de Dave dirigiéndolos a su cesa vacía y continúa—: La verdad es que estoy trabajando, lo que es mucho mejor. Tengo un contrato de prácticas de seis meses en _Vogue_ online.

—Uau. —Dave no sabe una mierda sobre ropa, esté fuera del armario o no, pero sabe lo suficiente sobre moda (lo suficiente sobre _Kurt_) para saber que eso tiene que ser importante, lo que le hace preguntarse más que un poco sobre el sutil cambio en el comportamiento de Kurt—. Eso es increíble. Tú… eh… te lo mereces.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿A qué universidad vas?

—A la CIA.

—A la… ¿Estás estudiando para agente secreto? —Los ojos de Kurt están de vuelta en los ojos de Dave, con las cejas levantadas por la pregunta. La sonrisa ha vuelto, perpleja y asimétrica de una manera que le hace un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha. Dave intenta y falla en no encontrarlo adorable.

—No, dios, no. Es el Instituto Culinario de América. Eh… Supongo que pensé que podría intentar ser chef.

Kurt parece sorprendido aunque no de una manera desagradable. Y siente asco de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que _ése_ es un gesto que, decididamente, nunca antes ha visto en la cara de Kurt. —Eso es… No sabía que te gustase cocinar.

_Hay un enorme montón de cosas que no sabes sobre mí_, piensa en medio de una repentina oleada de resentimiento injustificado. —Bueno, obviamente me gusta comer así que…

Kurt suelta una risita durante un instante y entonces parece darse cuenta de lo que Dave puede estar insinuando y para. Aprieta los labios no del todo en un mal gesto mientras le mira con los ojos repentinamente tristes.

_Joder_, piensa Dave. _¿Por qué sabe todo sobre ti? Has estado huyendo de todo tipo de conversación con él los últimos siete meses_. —Quiero decir que…

—¿Qué pasó con lo de querer convertirte en agente deportivo?

Dave se encoge de hombros. —¿Qué pasó con lo de ir a NYADA?

—Buen golpe —dice Kurt y a las palabras les sigue una pequeña explosión de melódica risa a la que Dave se une aunque no está seguro de por qué. Después de eso se quedan en un silencio que crece hasta ser incómodamente largo, intenso por el peso de su accidentado pasado y todas las cosas que aún quedan sin decir. Justo cuando Dave está valorando diversas opciones en su cabeza sobre qué debería decir para acabar con la incomodidad que no suene demasiado cliché _("¡Bueno, ya nos veremos por ahí!"_) ni demasiado escalofriante ("_Estás genial. Ha sido, de verdad, de verdad, genial verte"_), Kurt sorprende incluso a su silenciosa mente cuando, en vez de adiós, le dice con una renovada sonrisa—: Deberíamos ir a tomar un café.

Hay otra pausa y Dave sabe que debe estar mirando a Kurt como si le acabase de pedir que se la mamase justo ahí, en mitad del pasillo. No tiene ni idea de cómo Kurt aún puede hacerle sentir así, como si quisiera al mismo tiempo implosionar de la vergüenza y explotar de la emoción, pero, joder, lo hace. Al menos ahora puede manejar esa sensación.

Al menos cree que puede.

—Claro, estaría guay. Yo, eh… —Pasa los dedos por la pantalla del teléfono, que aún agarra con demasiada fuerza, para cerrar la aplicación y buscar el nuevo número que nunca se ha molestado en aprenderse (ni en compartir)—. Tengo un número de móvil nuevo así que…

—Me lo imaginaba —dice Kurt en voz baja e inspira hondo antes de continuar—: pero, eh, hay un Starbucks al otro lado del aparcamiento de la entrada si quieres… ¿ahora?

Dave sabe que es un reto. Un reto que va a aceptar aquí y ahora después de todas las veces que no… no pudo cuando aún estaban en Lima. Aparta los ojos del teléfono, donde de todos modos todas las palabras y números en la pantalla parecen ahora un batiburrillo sin sentido, y vuelve la mirada hacia Kurt. Sonríe otra vez pero es algo pequeño y vacilante y él tiene el repentino y desesperado deseo de ver como se expande, de ver volver esos hoyuelos y de que regrese el brillo a esos llamativos ojos hoy más azules que verdes.

_Mierda_.

Aún le sudan las palmas de las manos y nota como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho pero, más que eso, siente las piernas pesadas. Ya está demasiado cansado de todo lo que ha corrido. —No, eso sería… —_increíblemente terrorífico_— muy guay. Si no estás ocupado ni…

—No estoy ocupado. —Sólo durante un instante Kurt se muerde el labio inferior, después cambia de postura y deja que el asa de la cesta le vuelva a resbalar hasta el puño. Se acerca un paso y baja la voz como si fuese a compartir un secreto—. Aunque mi jefa te diría que la moda nunca se toma el día libre, _este_ adicto a la moda decididamente necesita el _suyo_ y estaría bien pasar parte de él poniéndome al día con un viejo amigo.

La sonrisa de Kurt se ensancha, brilla, y Dave nota como sus propios labios se estiran a juego con ella. Asiente.

—Te veo en… ¿cuánto? —Se mira un reloj imaginario en la muñeca—. ¿Cuánto necesitas para acabar de comprar?

—Pues como… ¿diez minutos? Sólo estaba eligiendo algunos básicos así que…

—Oh, ¿y el ajo negro es un básico? —Kurt levanta de nuevo una ceja y aprieta los labios para esconder una incipiente sonrisita.

Dave se nota las mejillas ardiendo y mientras habla sabe que deben estar tan rojas como los pimientos morrones de su carro a los que de repente está mirando. —No exactamente pero, bueno, supongo que tengo que probar cosas nuevas si voy a ser bueno en esto. —Consigue volver la mirada hacia el chico (_el_ _hombre_) frente a él—. Quiero decir en lo de ser chef.

Kurt asiente y comienza a retroceder. —Diez minutos —dice señalando con la cabeza hacia la salida antes de levantar su mano libre y mover los dedos en una pequeña onda mientras se gira y camina a grandes pasos hacia la pirámide de cítricos del otro lado del pasillo.

Dave abandona su lista, se mete el teléfono otra vez al bolsillo de los vaqueros y se pone a hacer cola en caja. No tiene ni idea de qué hará para cenar esa noche con sólo un surtido aleatorio de vegetales pero, por primera vez en lo que parece mucho tiempo, la comida es lo más alejado de su mente.


	2. Café con leche de soja y jengibre

Capítulo 2: Café con leche de soja y jengibre

—Un _macchiatto_ doble, por favor, y un expreso con leche de soja y jengibre con extra de sirope. —Kurt hace el pedido después de preguntar a Dave qué va a tomar—. Yo invito —añade con expresión de "no digas tonterías".

Dave no discute; todavía incapaz de hablar para poder intentarlo.

Había ido rápidamente al coche a dejar su bolsa de la compra apenas llena antes de dirigirse al Starbucks donde habían decidido encontrarse. Se dio cuenta de que ésa sería la primera vez en que realmente pasaría tiempo _de verdad_ con Kurt bajo circunstancias que ni eran perversas ni lúgubres. Se había hundido en el asiento del conductor y se había tomado unos minutos para organizar sus pensamientos y calmar su respiración.

Después de todo se sentía un poco culpable por cómo había dejado las cosas con Kurt. Mientras Dave aún estaba en el hospital, habían acordado mantenerse en contacto y él _quería_. Muchísimo. Pero en los meses siguientes a la pifia de su intento de suicidio, entre estudiar en casa, la terapia y las llamadas semanales de su madre, incluso eso lo había sentido difícil. Al principio había respondido a los mensajes de Kurt (ofertas de ir a visitarle, de encontrarse) con respuestas directas y monosilábicas (_Estoy bien. No, __gracias. No estoy listo._). Después había cambiado de número de teléfono y no tuvo que preocuparse más ni de los mensajes cada vez menos frecuentes ni de tener que pensar maneras de evadirlos cuando llegaban.

Es una de las muchas cosas por las que se siente permanentemente culpable con respecto a Kurt. Ahora, en cambio, _se siente_ bien. Y ahora _está_ listo. Éste es un nuevo comienzo. ¿Qué mejor manera de comenzar su futuro podría haber que arreglar algo de su pasado?

Había esperado hasta que había visto a Kurt irse de la tienda con una bufanda de topos flotando en la brisa otoñal mientras daba pasos largos y seguros a través del aparcamiento. Se veía un poco más informal de lo que Dave estaba acostumbrado a verle. _Joder_, pensó, _aquellos sentimientos aún están ahí_. Intentó no mirarle fijamente para apartar esos sentimientos y, en vez de eso, se puso a juguetear con el teléfono para entretenerse hasta que Kurt acabó de cruzar la calle y le siguió.

Y aquí está, enfrente de otra sonrisa de Kurt Hummel mientras charlan como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. Hay millones de preguntas que quiere hacerle. De alguna manera _¿aún estás con Blaine?_ ha subido a la parte de arriba de la lista aunque sabe que no sería precisamente apropiada. En su lugar decide empezar poco a poco.

—Así que leche de soja… —suelta e inmediatamente quiere darse cabezazos contra la pared porque suena más a acusación que a pregunta.

—Eh, no te rías. Aún tomo lácteos pero desde hace poco me gusta este sabor. —Kurt se encoje de hombros y coge un puñado de servilletas mientras Dave suspira aliviado ante el hecho de que aún sonríe—. La necesidad obliga. Mi jefa no permite lácteos a menos de quince metros a la redonda de su oficina.

—¿En serio?

Kurt asiente con una expresión entre seria y burlona. —Demasiada tentación.

Dave niega con la cabeza, coge su _macchiatto_ y rechaza el azúcar que le ofrecen mientras se dirigen a una mesa junto a la ventana. Es un soleado domingo por la tarde y al aire caliente a su alrededor está lleno de los ricos aromas de la achicoria, la canela y el chocolate amargo. La zona de mesas está bastante tranquila aunque el mostrador está lleno de clientes y Dave se encuentra a sí mismo buscando alrededor miradas prejuiciosas. No encuentra ninguna (y sabe que ahora _de verdad_ no le importarían si encontrase alguna) pero aún hay algo de tensión en sus hombros cuando se sientan juntos. Aunque principalmente está relacionado con los recuerdos de cuando hicieron algo parecido hace menos de seis meses.

—¿Dónde está tu compra?

Kurt pregunta consciente de repente de las manos vacías de Dave mientras él guarda una bolsa a rebosar debajo de la silla.

—Oh, la he dejado en el coche.

Se le abren los ojos. —¿Te has traído el coche hasta aquí?

—No, cogí uno nuevo cuando llegué el viernes —dice Dave. Sabe que últimamente le han mimado un poco, especialmente en lo concerniente a su mudanza. Alguien podría llamarlo sobrecompensación pero él sabe que su padre sólo intenta asegurarse de que está bien, de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible para él de la única manera que sabe que puede—. Mi escuela está al norte del estado y no pude encontrar alojamiento en el campus porque me matriculé demasiado tarde. Así que he decidido vivir en la ciudad y viajar cada día.

Kurt acuna en la mano el enorme tazón e inhala profundamente antes de soplar suavemente la espuma. —Mejor tú que yo.

Dave se encoge de hombros y aparta la mirada del sutil brillo de las fosas nasales de Kurt y de la humedad residual en sus labios. —Principalmente cogeré el tren. Puedo aparcar e ir en tren hasta Poughkeepsie pero mi padre no quiere que dependa totalmente del transporte público. —Kurt asiente de acuerdo con él y él siente que está dando rodeos pero no parece capaz de parar—. De todos modos estoy en lista de espera para algo en el campus el semestre que viene así que necesariamente esto no será para mucho tiempo. Sólo tengo un alquiler de tres meses y siempre puedo mudarme si acaba siendo demasiado.

—Si yo puedo encontrar la manera de quedarme cuando acabe mi contrato también tendré que mudarme —dice Kurt en un tono relajado que ayuda a que Dave se sienta a gusto—. Mi compañera de piso está _loca_.

—¿Es Berry?

—¡Ja! —se ríe Kurt mientras agita la cabeza—. Ya quisiera. Rachel ya estaba instalada aquí antes de que yo supiese qué estaba pasando pero una de sus compañeras de clase necesitaba con quien compartir casa. Es estudiante de ballet y —imita un aparte muy teatral— digamos que es más un cisne negro que uno blanco.

Dave sonríe y asiente como si entendiese la referencia. Cada uno le da un sorbo a su respectiva bebida pero sus miradas siguen conectadas.

—¿Y cómo te agenciaste un trabajo en Vogue? ¿No es algo así como una pasada?

Él asiente y deja el café sobre la servilleta que está en la mesa. Su mirada lo sigue. —Oh, algo de suerte y una _enorme_ cantidad de suplica.

Dave sólo puede imaginarlo. Por lo que sabe de Kurt se acerca a todo con un grado de perseverante determinación que no siempre tiene en cuenta el orgullo ni la practicidad. Es la única cosa (además de su culo) que siempre ha admirado de él. Pero antes de encontrar la manera de expresar dicho sentimiento con palabras sin sonar como un baboso, el momento se ha ido y Kurt ha cambiado de tema.

—De todos modos no es tan glamuroso como suena. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuándo decidiste convertirte en el _chef_ Karofsky?

—Supongo que siempre me ha gustado cocinar y me encanta la comida pero es que, cuando era más pequeño…, cuando pasé por todas mis mierdas, supongo que me preocupaba de que pareciese…

—¿Gay? —pregunta Kurt. Se toma otro sorbo de su café con leche manteniendo los ojos obstinadamente abiertos sobre el levantado borde del tazón.

Dave se rio. —_Femenino_ o algo así.

—Porque, claro, tú nunca habías oído hablar de un superchef _hombre_… —No hay malicia en sus palabras, sólo medio bromea con él y Dave lo agradece. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien se le ha acercado sin que pareciese que caminaba con pies de plomo.

—Mierda, lo _sé_… —Nota cómo la tensión de los hombros se afloja y desvanece—. Pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que en relación a… eso yo no era precisamente el rey del pensamiento racional.

Kurt hace una pequeña mueca, sonríe de medio lado y le mira como si aún estuviese esperando una respuesta.

—De todos modos no me había permitido a mí mismo pensar en eso desde hacía mucho tiempo y entonces, cuando mi madre se fue, yo cocinaba más y veía esos programas de la tele como Top Chef, Masterchef y Hell's Kitchen y me di cuenta de que cocinar podía ser algo parecido al deporte, ¿sabes? De ritmo rápido, emocionante, competitivo… Requiere disciplina. En una cocina la gente se puede hablar fatal los unos a los otros pero _tienen_ que trabajar como un equipo para hacer el trabajo, como en el hockey o el fútbol. Yo… Es algo que sé que puedo hacer. Excepto que en esto, incluso si no sale bien, siempre tienes algo que enseñar por el trabajo que has dedicado.

Los ojos de Kurt no dejan la cara de Dave ni una vez mientras habla y eso debería ser un poco perturbador pero, más que otra cosa, él simplemente disfruta de ser el absoluto centro de la atención de Kurt. Dave le mira con el mismo interés embelesado mientras Kurt da otro sorbo a su café con leche y saca rápidamente la lengua para recoger una mancha de espuma de leche del borde de la taza antes de decir en voz baja—: Siempre has estado lleno de sorpresas.

Dave nota el calor del sonrojo extenderse por sus mejillas y quiere decir _algo_ como respuesta pero tiene la boca seca. Toma otro sorbo de _macchiato_. Tiene una viveza suave y delicada que permanece en la lengua y, aunque está acostumbrado a cosas más amargas, más intensas, éste está bueno, por el momento.

Kurt parece entender el sonrojo de Dave y algo reconocible detella en los ojos azul agua mientras empieza a parpadear demasiado rápido. —De verdad, David, es… maravilloso. —Su sonrisa vuelve un poco—. De verdad que me alegro de que estés aquí.

No está seguro de si Kurt quiere decir aquí en Starbucks, aquí en Nueva York o sólo _aquí_, punto. De lo que quiera que sea que quiere decir, Dave también se alegra.


	3. Bloody Mary

Os traigo la traducción del tercer capítulo de "Coquetry ant the Culinary Arts" de louisestrange. Si alguien quiere echarle un vistazo al original tenéis el enlace en mi perfil.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Bloody Mary

—Creo que siempre puedes saber lo bueno que es un restaurante por cómo hacen los clásicos.

—¿Sí? —responde mirando a Kurt por encima del menú plastificado del _brunch_. Dave piensa que aquí parece como en casa, vestido con una camisa negra de raya diplomática asimétrica y una bufanda con calaveras y tibias rojas. Parece como si su lugar estuviese entre esos muebles estilosamente eclécticos y esas coloridas y modernas obras de arte dispersas por las sencillas paredes blancas. A Dave le encanta la comida, le encanta probar nuevos sabores y cocinas. Practicó con un montón de libros el verano pasado; los que su madre se dejó y los que compró en el todo a cien. Dale cualquier receta y ahora está seguro de que puede probarla, saborearla, modificarla y hacerla suya. Pero en cuanto a cenar fuera, las limitadas opciones en Lima van parejas a sus igualmente limitadas exploraciones, lo que quiere decir que se siente un pueblerino. Es algo que planea cambiar _considerablemente_ mientras viva en la ciudad y ese plan, supone, empieza aquí.

—Por supuesto —dice Kurt con una sonrisa llena de seguridad mientras deja el menú de vuelta en la mesa—. Voy a pedir huevos Benedict con espárragos a la plancha. Y una mimosa.

—¿Vas a beber alcohol? —pregunta Dave con una sonrisa desconcertada—. ¿Antes del mediodía?

—Es un _brunch_, David. Se puede —le contesta aún sonriendo, aunque hay una sombra de sonrojo coloreándole las mejillas mientras reordena los cubiertos frente a él—. Además, aquí es probable que no me pidan el carnet, a diferencia de en cualquier otro sitio. Y _casi_ es mediodía. Y yo… Se suponía que Rachel y yo íbamos a salir a tomar unas copas anoche pero se metió en medio un dilema con quien sale ahora así que lo canceló…

—¿No está prometida con Hudson?

—Oh, lo _estaba_ —dice directamente—, pero… es una historia un poco larga al estilo de las películas basadas en hechos reales. Vamos a pedir primero y luego podemos ponernos al día si es que te mueres por saber los detalles más sangrientos. ¿Qué vas a tomar?

Dave mueve la cabeza divertido y devuelve la mirada al menú que tiene en las manos. Son cosas sencillas pero todas suenan bien. Aparentemente ése es un buen lugar para comer, una gema escondida en la ciudad y colocada sólo a tres bloques del apartamento de Dave. Por lo menos según lo que dice uno de los chicos que ha conocido en la escuela, Jay, un nativo de Nueva York de veinticinco años con canas que solía vivir en ese mismo vecindario y conoce al dueño/cocinero de cuando cocinaban juntos de adolescentes en un asador del Village cerrado hace tiempo. _"Dave, tío, tienes que probarlo. ¡Está justo en tu puerta! El típico restaurante pequeño de estilo americano clásico, nada pretencioso, pero la hamburguesa de foie es para morirse, y no bromeo. Ese tío solía darme sopas con onda cada noche cuando trabajábamos juntos. Es bueno"._

Dave solo espera que Jay tenga razón. Kurt está haciendo todo sorprendentemente fácil para él. Esta vez hay poca incomodidad a pesar de…, bueno, _todo_ lo pasado, pero aunque sabe que esto no es una _cita_ (sabe que Kurt tiene novio y no va a volver a tomar ese camino) parte de él aún quiere impresionar a Kurt, probarle que ya no es _aquel chico_, el matón deportista idiota y ordinario. Se había asegurado de pasar por el restaurante de camino a su casa antes de sugerirlo como el sitio para su _brunch_ y encontró que tenía una entrada moderna y limpia, una señal sencilla que ponía _Kitschen_ en naranja oscuro encima de una puerta de cristal y, aunque era pequeño, el sitio parecía lleno, lo que supuso era una buena señal. Una rápida búsqueda en Google en el teléfono le mostró que el local tenía una estética extravagante y un menú que sonaba lo suficientemente tentador (no exactamente alta cocina, sólo clásicos modernos, pero tenía que empezar por _algún sitio_) y no era demasiado caro. Dave aún le daba vueltas un poco al hecho de que Kurt hubiese accedido a comer con él. A pesar de la buena recomendación, había merecido la pena investigar un poco para asegurarse de que no quedaba como un imbécil (joder, sabe que ya lo ha hecho lo suficiente) sugiriendo algún antro.

—Creo que tomaré lo mismo —dice al final. No hay nada más clásico que eso pero incluso aunque es poco aventurado al menos sabe cómo deben saber unos huevos Benedict—. Pero sin la mimosa.

—¿Has traído el coche? —pregunta Kurt estrechando ligeramente la mirada.

—No —dice sin sonorizar el _¿Por qué?_ que quiere preguntar, aunque está seguro de que su tono lo hace evidente—. Aún está en Poughkeepsie. Anoche cogí el tren.

Kurt mira el menú un segundo antes de volver a mirarle con una sonrisita. —¿Entonces por qué no tomas un Bloody Mary?

—No sé…

—Es más una sopa fría que un cóctel. —Kurt frunce los labios antes de curvarlos hacia arriba en una sonrisa—. Piensa en ello como en una experiencia de aprendizaje para tu paladar.

Dave aprieta los labios para reprimir su propia sonrisa de rendición que trata de escapársele. Beber siendo menor de edad no es nuevo para él pero la idea de compartir un cóctel de día con Kurt Hummel (a _insistencia_ de Kurt Hummel) sí lo es. Nota un ligero tamborileo de emoción ilícita en el pecho mientras lo piensa. No está seguro de si _debe_ mezclar alcohol con cualquier proximidad con Kurt, incluso si eso es lo que les ha traído hasta aquí.

—Bien —dice Kurt con un pequeño mohín que no tendría que quedarle tan _bien_ y se recuesta en su asiento—. Deja que el chico beba solo.

—Vale. —Dave se ríe y mete las manos bajo la mesa pera secarse las palmas repentinamente sudorosas en las perneras del tejano—. Tomaré un Bloody Mary.

Kurt asiente con aprobación y le hacen el pedido a la camarera cuando se acerca. —Entonces —dice— háblame de tu primera semana en la CIA. Busqué el sitio y suena bastante impresionante.

Dave se pelea contra el irracional calor de sus mejillas y comienza a contar a Kurt su semana. La verdad es que ha estado bastante bien. Mejor, si bien diferente, a lo que había anticipado, incluso aunque aún no haya tenido la oportunidad de ponerse su uniforme blanco de chef.

Le pusieron en un grupo con otros estudiantes que también van y vienen cada día (de los que hay más de los que esperaba; un alivio en sí mismo porque significa que no se sentirá como un extraño por no dormir en el campus) tuvieron una visita guiada. El edificio que ahora era la CIA se había reconvertido sólo en los 70 desde sus orígenes como seminario jesuita y, como tal, aún mantenía algunas características deístas: elevados techos abovedados y altas vidrieras. No era el medio ambiente en el que Dave se sentía cómodo al instante pero no se iba a dejar intimidar por un edificio, mira tú. Sabía que se acostumbraría pronto.

Le cuenta a Kurt de cómo su semana ha estado llena sobre todo con planes y esquemas sobre los siguientes treinta y ocho meses, de la demostración de un famoso chef que ha visto en el seminario _Recetas para el éxito_ y de todas las clases que tendrá este semestre: Matemáticas Culinarias, Seguridad Alimentaria, Introducción a la Gastronomía, Conocimiento del Producto, Nutrición y Fundamentos Culinarios.

—Hacen falta más cosas de las que pensaba para ser chef —dice Kurt con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Me pasó igual —responde Dave con una risita ahogada e inclinándose un poco hacia atrás mientras la camarera regresa para colocar sus bebidas en la mesa.

Pero lo que Dave no le dice es que tanto como ha disfrutado estando en la CIA, lo mejor de la semana han sido los mensajes que ha recibido de Kurt. Se sorprendió cuando el martes por la noche, justo antes de la mañana en que empezaría, su teléfono sonó con un mensaje: **Buena suerte mañana, chef Karofsky :)** Habían intercambiado números al terminar su repentina cita para tomar café (no fue una _cita_ cita, anota mentalmente Dave), se despidieron con un abrazo incómodo y acordaron hacerlo pronto.

No estaba seguro de qué esperaba de Kurt después de eso; su propio plan era esperar hasta el fin de semana siguiente, quizá mandar un rápido _Hola_, informarle de la escuela y empezar las cosas desde ahí. Quería pasar más tiempo con Kurt, llegar a conocerlo, pero aún estaba un poco preocupado de que él pudiese estarle ofreciendo su amistad sólo por lástima y, por mucho que quisiese que fuesen amigos, no quería que fuese por eso. Ese primer mensaje había interrumpido su plan y, especialmente desde la última vez, sabía que no podía _no_ responder (no _quería_ no responder) así que había lanzado una respuesta rápida diciendo **¡Gracias, la necesitaré!** y lo dejó en eso.

Su teléfono sonó otra vez al día siguiente durante su viaje en tren a casa con otro mensaje inesperado de Kurt: **Ojalá hayas tenido un buen primer día. Espero que me deslumbres con tus recién adquiridas experiencias culinarias la próxima vez que nos veamos.**

**El primer día ha ido bien. Me aseguraré de tomar notas extra mañana para no decepcionarte**, respondió animado por la idea de una _próxima vez_.

**Excelente. ¿Las podemos analizar tomando café el sábado?** La respuesta de Kurt fue inmediata y Dave pasó unos buenos cinco minutos simplemente sonriéndole al teléfono y estaba haciendo varios intentos de respuestas casuales cuando llegó otro mensaje de Kurt. **Y esta vez es tu turno para pagar ;)** Con eso Dave no podía negarse ni aunque hubiese querido.

El resto de la semana pasó en un borrón de inscripciones e iniciaciones. Su clase se llenó de estudiantes diversos: gente de todas las edades, toda clase social y de aparentemente todo el país. Se encontró automáticamente formando parte de un pequeño grupo de estudiantes jóvenes quienes, gracias a dios, parecían todos más interesados en lo que estaba planeando hacer con su vida después de la escuela que con lo que había hecho antes de llegar allí. Llegó el viernes por la tarde y todos estuvieron listos para liberar presión y él les acompañó, dubitativo al principio, en una excursión al bar local antes de recordarse a sí mismo: _Has sobrevivido, Karofsky. Vive un poco_.

Se alegró de haberlo hecho. Era el primer evento social al que atendía desde antes de Navidad y se sentía bien relajarse y tomar una cerveza con gente que no tenía ideas preconcebidas sobre quién o qué era. Y hasta ahora él sólo era Dave, el chico grandullón de Ohio. Cuándo llegase y si llegaba el momento de ser Dave, el chico _gay_ de Ohio, tenía la sensación de que les parecería bastante bien. Y más importante, tenía la sensación de que a _él mismo_ le parecería bien, aunque no tuviera ninguna prisa ni razón para sacarse del armario inmediatamente. Sabía que no iba a esconder esa parte de sí mismo aquí, no importaba lo que pasase, pero tampoco buscaba la probación ni la atención de nadie e ir pasito a pasito le había llevado lejos.

Kurt y él habían intercambiado otros pocos mensajes más durante la semana y se había sentido bien al saber que alguien más además de su padre estaba por ahí pensando en él. Y no podía mentirse a sí mismo (había acabado con eso), se sentía especialmente bien porque era Kurt. Estaba a mitad de camino de su tercera cerveza y estaba junto con Lenny, un chico de su edad de Louisiana que había estado trabajando en restaurantes desde los quince, recibiendo de Jay un discurso sobre la importancia del ambiente de los restaurantes de Nueva York _("Tenéis que salir y probarlo todo. Saber lo que es bueno y lo que no lo es tanto, desde las comidas de cinco dólares hasta los mejores restaurantes a la carta que podáis pagar. La escuela no puede hacerlo todo por vosotros. Tenéis que educar el paladar y todo está ahí…"_) cuando la vibración del teléfono en su bolsillo desvió su atención. Era otro mensaje de Kurt: **¡Espero que tengas las notas preparadas para mañana! ¿Dónde y cuándo?**

Inesperadamente inspirado por las palabras de Jay y envalentonado por la cerveza en su sangre pensó para sí mismo _a la mierda_ y tecleó la respuesta**: ¿Qué tal un **_**brunch**_** en vez de un café? Me han dicho que eduque mi paladar. Necesito salir más a comer fuera. Sigo pagando yo. ;)** Y se aseguró de pulsar _enviar_ antes de tener la oportunidad de cambiar de idea.

No tuvo que esperar mucho por la respuesta: **Bueno De ninguna manera quiero obstruir tu aprendizaje. **_**Brunch**_** suena bien. Dime cuándo.**

Sintió una ola de vertiginoso alivio fluir por su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que no había sobrepasado un límite invisible. Se bebió los restos de su cerveza y le preguntó a Jay si podía recomendarle algún sitio y eso fue todo. Ahora está aquí, de nuevo cara a "cara hermosa que le retuerce el corazón" con Kurt y esta vez sólo se siente un _poco_ aterrorizado.

Dave mira a Kurt tomar un sorbo de su mimosa y murmurar aprobadoramente antes de pasarse la punta de la lengua por su humedecido labio superior. Dave redirige rápidamente su mirada hacia su vaso alto y remueve el líquido rojo y viscoso con el apio antes de apartarlo para dar un trago. Mientras se lo acerca a los labios nota que huele ligeramente a ajo y poderosamente a tomate. El familiar picor del tabasco produce un pequeño golpe que aclara sus senos. El sabor es brillante y enérgico mientras llega a su lengua, donde lo mantiene un momento antes de tragárselo, y disfruta del hormigueo de la pimienta que crece mientras el líquido se calienta en su boca a la vez que el no del todo desagradable picor que le acompaña cuando se desliza lánguidamente por su garganta.

Kurt tenía razón, es casi más una sopa que un cóctel y es cierto que le ha despertado el paladar. Si no supiera que estaba aderezado con vodka casi podría pasar por un gazpacho más suave y picante y está a punto de decírselo a Kurt (incapaz de resistir la oportunidad de mostrarle un _poco_ de sus conocimientos de cocina) cuando levanta la vista y ve a Kurt observándole también a él. Sonríe y hay algo indescifrablemente cálido en su expresión. No aparta la mirada.

—¿Bueno? —pregunta Kurt antes de que pueda decir nada. Dave no está del todo seguro, aún, de lo que constituye un buen Bloody Mary pero algo en esa mirada le hace sentirse inseguro sobre si es eso o no lo que le está preguntando.

Dave asiente con la cabeza y le devuelve la sonrisa a Kurt. —Muy bueno —dice.


	4. Huevos Benedict

Aquí os dejo el capítulo 4 de la traducción de "Coquetry and the Culinary Arts" de louisestrange. Tenéis el enlace a la historia original en inglés en mi perfil.

Espero que os gusten los huevos Benedict. Siempre he querido probar la salsa holandesa pero creo que es demasiado difícil de hacer. Tendré que pedirle a Dave que me la haga.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Huevos Benedict

—Entonces —Kurt empieza a hablar cortando el corto y extraño silencio que se ha establecido entre ellos— la escuela suena como que tendrás mucha diversión.

—Suena como que tendré mucho _trabajo_ —replica Dave con un pequeño resoplido de risa mientras baja la mirada hacia la mesa. Agradece que el extrañamente intenso momento entre ellos haya pasado—. Pero uno se siente bien teniendo de nuevo un plan, ¿sabes? Saber hacia dónde voy. Estaba medio preocupado por volver a coger el ritmo después de tanto tiempo apartado.

Kurt asiente con los hipnotizadores ojos azules mirando inquisitivos de nuevo a los de Dave mientras le devuelve la sonrisa, una pequeña y genuina, de esas que producen esos hoyuelos _tan_… —Yo ahora mismo siento justo lo contrario. No tengo planes por primera vez desde que tengo recuerdo, pero es bastante… liberador.

—¿No volverás a preinscribirte en la universidad el año que viene? —pregunta Dave dando después otro sorbo a su bebida. Kurt aún no le ha contado apenas nada de por qué está con un contrato de prácticas en vez de estudiando—. Querías ir a NYADA, ¿no?

—Quería, pero ya no estoy tan seguro. Estaba tan atrapado por ese sueño, tan centrado en eso que ni siquiera tenía una opción b y no entrar fue… una llamada de atención. Ahora miro hacia atrás y creo que sólo hacía lo que todos esperaban de mí, ¿sabes? —Kurt frunce el ceño y le lanza a Dave una mirada muy deliberada. Sí, él entiende demasiado bien cómo es eso, aunque no es algo que nunca hubiese esperado escuchar de Kurt ódiame-pero-no-eso-no-cambiará-quién-soy Hummel—. Era más el sueño de Rachel que el mío y yo simplemente me dejé llevar por su entusiasmo. Ahora que estoy sólo y haciendo algo diferente creo… —Para un momento y sube la mirada pensándolo antes de seguir—. Creo que tengo muchas opciones posibles que antes estaba demasiado ciego para ver.

Dave asiente y forma con los labios una temblorosa sonrisa. Él también sabe cómo es sentirse así. —¿Qué otras opciones te planteas?

Curva la boca. —¿Quieres decir para estudiar?

—Sí.

—NYU, quizá, para estudiar periodismo. O incluso Parsons. Es la escuela de diseño que…

Dave chasquea la lengua. —Sé qué es Parsons.

—¿Lo sabes?

Se encoge de hombros y se pasa la lengua por el interior del carrillo. —Es sabido que veo _Project Runway_. Cada episodio.

—¿Eso es verdad? —dice Kurt mientras apoya un codo en la mesa y descansa la barbilla en la mano con los ojos recién iluminados de malicia—. Otra revelación del señor Karofsky.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Dave bromea tímidamente a la vez que siente una onda de calor hormiguear hasta la punta de las orejas—. Supongo que es para ver a gente hacer cosas que yo nunca sabré. —Y tampoco molesta que algunos de los concursantes estén buenos, aunque no está listo para contárselo a Kurt.

—¿Eso significa que podré acudir a ti para obtener una crítica informada de mis últimos diseños si escojo ese camino?

—No sé…

Kurt le sonríe ampliamente desde el otro lado de la pequeña mesa y él se queda atrapado en cuánto esa sonrisa le transforma el rostro: por lo estirados que están los labios, por los profundos hoyuelos que se forman en las mejillas y por cómo sus ojos chispean incluso mientras se estrechan de gozo. Si hubiera sabido antes en su vida cómo era estar recibiendo ese tipo de mirada de Kurt Hummel, si hubiera gastado su tiempo buscando sonrisas en vez de ceños fruncidos, quizá las cosas habrían sido completamente diferentes. Aunque lo disfrutará mientras pueda. Mejor tarde que nunca.

Dave agradece que lo salve de que le pida más pruebas de su interés por el mundo de la moda (o por los _aficionados_ a ella) la camarera que se acerca a su mesa con unos humeantes platos de comida. —¿Lo mismo? —pregunta mientras coloca los platos y señala sus copas vacías.

—Por favor. —Kurt asiente con la cabeza aceptando y Dave, algo más dubitativo, le imita.

Nota que comienza a aparecer un mareo agradable provocado por el vodka mientras se acaba los restos de su primer Bloody Mary. —Me alegro de no tener que hacer deberes esta noche.

—Chsss —le regaña Kurt aún sonriente—. Opino que los dos nos merecemos un poco de diversión.

Dave no puede discutir eso.

—Y no sé tú pero yo, además de sediento, estoy famélico —dice Kurt mientras se lame los labios (_joder_, pero eso lo hace mucho) y se coloca la servilleta en el regazo— y esto tiene una pinta increíble.

Los ojos de Dave se quedan fijos en Kurt y su estómago da un pequeño salto. Está tentado a darle la razón incluso antes de mirar su propia comida.

—Oh, _ham hock_ —dice alegremente Kurt a la vez que levanta el cuchillo y el tenedor mientras examina el plato.

Dave nota como todo su cuerpo se tensa. Escuchar a Kurt decir esas palabras le saca de su estupor y le lleva de vuelta a un recuerdo muy concreto que no está seguro de que quiera tener flotando por su mente en ese momento por diversas razones. —¿Qué?

—Han usado trozos de _ham hock_ en vez de _bacon_. Mira —dice Kurt y pincha con el tenedor un trozo del jamón fileteado de debajo de sus huevos hervidos bañados en salsa y la sostiene para que Dave la revise. Sus ojos no revelan ningún signo de consciencia de que esas dos simples palabras aún tienen un amargo significado para Dave.

—Oh —dice soltando un pequeño suspiro de alivio mientras ve el trozo de carne desaparecer en la boca de Kurt —, bien. Guay. —Sabe que no tiene ningún derecho ponerse a la defensiva; él llamó a Kurt cosas peores en sus buenos tiempos.

La camarera regresa con la segunda ronda de bebidas dándole a Dave la excusa que necesita para por fin apartar los ojos de Kurt, darle a ella las gracias con la cabeza y redirigir su atención a sus huevos Benedict. Kurt tenía razón, tienen buena pinta. Sus platos gemelos contienen un dorado bollo ingles tostado abundantemente cubierto con trozos de _ham hock_ deshuesado y un ovalado y rechoncho huevo hervido casi envuelto en una espesa y amarillenta salsa holandesa. No le encanta la guarnición que hay encima de _estragón_ sin cortar pero el acompañamiento de un ordenado haz de esparraguitos de un verde brillante lo arregla.

Mientras comen, un silencio saciado llena su mesa y Dave se siente estúpidamente alegre al oír a Kurt haciendo "Mmm" ocasionalmente mientras mastica. Está seguro de que él debe estar haciendo lo mismo. Parece que Jay, de la escuela, tenía razón en lo que decía de que el chef de aquí sabe lo que se hace. El sabor de la comida es incluso mejor que su aspecto: la aterciopelada salsa de mantequilla está cortada con la cantidad justa de acidez del limón para que no resulte empalagosa y el huevo está perfectamente apenas hervido y rezuma una yema líquida del color del sol cuando lo rompes con los trozos de suculento, ahumado y sabroso jamón y el crujiente bollo para crear en la boca un sustanciosa trinidad de texturas.

Dave se encuentra masticando lentamente, queriendo que dure, cuando mira al otro lado de la mesa a Kurt y su mirada baja espontáneamente al ligero movimiento de su nuez cuando traga. No había visto nunca comer a Kurt. Nunca antes se había puesto cachondo viendo comer a alguien pero se da cuenta de que hay algo primitivo y elegante en ello. Y, mientras le estudia construir otro entusiasta bocado con cada uno de los componentes del plato y levantarlos hacia sus labios abiertos, sabe que esto es algo que quiere volver a ver. Kurt cruza la mirada con la suya y sonríe alrededor de su tenedor antes de retirarlo y decir—: Nunca lo había comido con _ham hock_. Está bueno, ¿verdad? Y la salsa holandesa está espectacular.

—Mmmm —concuerda con él y baja la mirada sintiendo que le ha pillado. Coge su bebida y da un pequeño trago antes de comer otro bocado disfrutando de cómo el agradable hormigueo que le ha dejado el Bloody Mary en la lengua se calma con la rica cremosidad de la salsa. —Es casi tan buena como mi versión.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —pregunta Kurt con los ojos un poco saltones cuando reconectan con los de Dave—. ¿Es una especialidad del chef Karofsky?

—Bueno, es más bien una especialidad de Julia Child pero la mía está bastante buena. —Dave se encoge de hombros ante su propia afirmación—. Este verano he practicado todas las salsas clásicas. La holandesa está a la altura.

—Me _encanta_ Julia Child —proclama Kurt con la luz bailando de nuevo en sus ojos azules—. Hace años intenté hacer su salsa holandesa, y las recetas de Julia rara vez me fallan, pero nunca conseguí el punto exacto. El resultado eran más huevos _revueltos_ Benedict. —Parece reflexionar un segundo su fallo—. No creo que tenga un buen juego de muñeca.

No importa el recientemente adquirido conocimiento de que Kurt _cocina_, Dave casi se atraganta con un bocado de huevo viscoso ante la idea de que el juego de muñeca de Kurt en acción sea menos que _perfecto_ en cualquier circunstancia. Se traga una sonrisa pilla y no se atreve a responder en voz alta.

—Eh… Para batir —lo arregla Kurt sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir—. De cualquier manera la de bote es….

Dave interrumpe—: … _horrible_.

—… una abominación. —Kurt acaba y comparten una repentina y tímida risa ante su coincidencia.

Después de eso comen en silencio durante otro minuto como si hubiese caído sobre ellos un hechizo de _casi_ incomodidad.

—Así que, eh… —Dave tartamudea un poco mientras se da pequeños toques con la servilleta en la comisura de los labios—. ¿También te gusta cocinar?

—¿Que si me gusta cocinar? En serio, David, tienes mucho que aprender sobre mí —dice Kurt poniendo los ojos en blanco de manera simpática. La idea de estar siendo invitado a aprender más sobre Kurt envía un pequeño estremecimiento por el cuerpo de Dave. Un estremecimiento completamente no sexual, _platónico_, intenta decirse—. Que sepas que hago los huevos al plato como el mejor.

Todo eso es nuevo para Dave. _No me conoces_, le había dicho Kurt una vez y en ese momento había dolido pero era verdad. Ahora que _tiene_ la oportunidad de saber más, sólo tiene que aceptar el hecho de que la realidad es mejor de lo que nunca se había atrevido a esperar.

—No olvides —continua Kurt atravesando su último espárrago con el tenedor y girándolo lentamente en el charco que ha formado la yema— que desde los ocho a los dieciséis sólo estábamos mi padre y yo. En cuanto fui lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar la cocina tuve que _intentarlo_. Toda aquella comida procesada estaba empezando a causar estragos a mi complexión.

—Me suena familiar. —Sonríe demasiado ampliamente y nota que se le curvan los rabillos de los ojos—. Si tengo que hacer de crítico para tus diseños quizá tú puedas hacer de crítico para mis comidas mientras aprendo.

—Por supuesto. —Kurt sonríe y apoya sus cubiertos en el ahora vacío plato frente a él— Deberías usarme como tu conejillo de Indias gastronómico. Puedo ofrecerte un educado aunque objetivo punto de vista sobre tu técnica. Además, podría acostumbrarme a tomar buena comida recién hecha de vez en cuando. Mi compañera de piso es crudivegana.

—_Qué divertido_. —Dave se ríe medio anonadado por la idea.

—Lo _es_ —concuerda con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Pero en serio, sólo dime cuándo me necesitas. —Se detiene para morderse el labio y luego continúa a toda prisa antes de que Dave pueda hablar—. Estoy libre la mayoría de las noches a partir de las ocho y muchos fines de semana. Aunque tendré que ir a tu apartamento, si te parece bien, porque en mi cocina sólo funciona un quemador y el horno sólo tiene las opciones enfriar y achicharrar así que…

—Sí, no, me… encantaría cocinar para ti —dice, y _dios_, cómo le gustaría. Kurt podría ir a su casa y Dave podría enseñarle algunas de sus habilidades, cocinar algo sofisticado para los dos, incluso quizá compartir una botella de vino, ver una película… En su cabeza, alimentada por los Bloody Mary, se amontonan las posibilidades y Kurt aún le sonríe cuando sus rodillas se chocan por debajo de la mesa. Se echa rápidamente hacia atrás y es como si hubiese pulsado un interruptor: la realidad hace su efecto y _sabe_ que se está dejando llevar. Otra vez. —Pero, eh… —Nota como se le tensa la sonrisa mientras toma fuerzas y piensa en qué decir—. Ya hemos tomado juntos un _brunch_ y no creo… Quiero decir que después de todo no querría que tu novio pensase que estoy _interesado_ ni nada de eso.

Las cejas de Kurt se unen y su sonrisa desaparece. —Mi… Oh, _oh_, no… Pensé… —Cierra los ojos, mueve la cabeza y pone un gesto que Dave no sabe identificar—. Rompí… Quiero decir que _nosotros_ rompimos. Pensé que lo sabías.

—Oh. ¿Lo siento? —dice Dave. Y sabe que le sale más como una pregunta que como una frase de lamento pero no esperaba nada de _eso_ y, aunque para él no sean exactamente malas noticias, tampoco es como si fueran buenas. No está muy seguro de qué hacer con la información.

—No, no lo sientas. Yo no… —Se mira las manos que tiene unidas sobre la mesa y ambos se quedan callados un momento mientras la camarera vuelve a llevarse sus platos vacíos. Cuando se ha ido Kurt vuelve a levantar la mirada para cruzarla con la de Dave y deja salir un suspiro. En sus ojos ha cambiado algo—. Está bien. Yo rompí con Blaine. Hace ya un tiempo, cuando vino a verme justo después de mudarme aquí.

—¿Hubo…? Quiero decir que si quieres hablar o…

—No —dice Kurt a la vez que niega con la cabeza y sonríe triste. Y Dave no puede pensar en nada adecuado que decir. Supone que las rupturas siempre son difíciles pero no tiene experiencia así que tampoco tiene consejos para ofrecer—. Es que… Dicen que la ausencia hace que los sentimientos se ahonden pero me di cuenta de que su ausencia sólo hizo que mi corazón notase que todas las cosas que en _teoría_ iba a echar de menos en la práctica no era así. —Se encoje de hombros—. Aún somos amigos, o al menos lo seremos. Quizá… Quizá es todo lo que deberíamos haber sido, ¿sabes?

—Sí —dice Dave incapaz de ocultar la tristeza de su voz. También sabe cómo es tener esa conversación con Kurt—. Lo sé.

Kurt parece darse cuenta de que eso les trae recuerdos a los dos de un tiempo que está seguro que ambos prefieren olvidar. —Hace un año pensaba que lo tenía todo claro y ahora… todo es diferente.

Dave deja salir un suspiro que suena petulante. —Créeme, sé lo que quieres decir.

—Aunque no diferente para _mal_. —Kurt le mira y sonríe de medio lado como Dave le ha visto antes y, aunque aún hay un matiz de tristeza, esta vez también hay algo más—. Para ninguno de los dos, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —dice Dave y se pregunta, no por primera vez, cómo puede Kurt quitarle el aliento, romperle el corazón y obligarle a sentirse mejor todo a la vez.

—Aún así, ahora mismo me podría venir muy bien… un buen amigo, David.

—¿Sí? —pregunta Dave manteniendo la voz calmada mientras siente como brota el calor y se extiende desde el dolor en su pecho. Supone que dos Bloody Mary y una dosis de amor no correspondido tienen ese efecto.

Kurt asiente. —Especialmente un compañero epicúreo.

—Yo también —responde y es tan verdad que duele. Alejarse de su madre, de sus antiguos amigos, compañeros de equipo, del mundo en general, le ha dado la oportunidad que necesitaba para llegar a conocerse a sí mismo. Pero ahora que lo hace también sabe que ya no quiere estar sólo.

Sus miradas permanecen conectadas mucho rato, incluso mientras Kurt se acaba los restos de cóctel que quedaban en la copa. —Entonces —dice finalmente—, ¿cuándo puedo ir a tu casa a ejercer de crítico culinario?


	5. Aventuras con la repostería

Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo de la traducción de Couetry and the Culinary Arts. Tenéis un enlace en mi perfil.

En este capítulo_** los mensajes de Kurt van en negrita y cursiva **_y** los m****ensajes de Dave van en negrita.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Aventuras con la repostería**

Mensajearse con Kurt es muy fácil. Es lo que piensa Dave mientras se tira en la cama y envía otro mensaje. **Te veo pronto. Prepárate a ensuciarte las manos :)** Mientras mira sus anteriores conversaciones por SMS en el teléfono se da cuenta con una sonrisa de que se han estado mensajeando _muchísimo_.

Se han estado mandando mensajes durante un par de semanas pero esto empezó de verdad el lunes, cuando Kurt, aparentemente, recordó que Dave estaría en su primera práctica de cocina y le envió: _**Recuerda, no holgazanees en la cocina :p**_ El mensaje le hizo sonreír aunque por supuesto que no había holgazaneado. Había pasado la sesión de la mañana de Fundamentos Culinarios aprendiendo cómo cortar en juliana, en bastones y _brunoise_. Para la hora de comer, cuando pudo contestar, había cortado y troceado tantas zanahorias que tenía las yemas de los dedos naranjas.

**Sin holgazanear. Demasiado ocupado aprendiendo a manejar el cuchillo con mis nuevos amigos juliana y 'brunoise'.**

_**Me alegro de escuchar que haces amigos. Diles hola de mi parte. Juliana y yo ya nos conocemos.**_

El martes el primer mensaje de Kurt llegó durante la comida. _**¿Has hecho algún 'amigo' interesante hoy?**_

Pareció una buena idea responderle con una foto de su plato aún impecable con una porción de pastel de chocolate negro sin empezar. La fantástica comida que servían era una de las grandes ventajas de ser estudiante en la CIA y, aunque no estaba al tanto de los menús como un estudiante que viviera a las afueras del campus, disfrutaba de las ventajas de los tres platos que le ofrecían. Consideraba que era una buena manera de familiarizarse con los platos que le gustaría cocinar los cursos que llegarían en el próximo par de años, por no mencionar que también era un buen modo de socializar informalmente con sus compañeros. Tomó una foto rápida del perfil perfectamente recto de la tarta con cuidado de atrapar la artística lluvia del _coulis_ de frambuesa rojo brillante que la rodeaba sobre el plato blanco y también de la frambuesa espolvoreada con azúcar glas colocada sobre el brillante _ganache_ y la envió con el mensaje: **Justo ahora estoy confraternizando con este tío.**

_**¡Estoy celoso! ¡¿Lo has hecho tú?!**_ La respuesta de Kurt llegó inmediatamente.

**LOL, no. El plato más completo que he hecho ha sido un 'mirepoix'. Es la hora de comer. Ésta es la comida de nuestra cafetería y estoy obligado a comérmela. Es una mierda ser yo**, respondió Dave.

_**Bueno, si es por obligación, al menos intenta divertirte con tu amiguito de chocolate ;) **_

Él no esperaba que eso se convirtiera en algo regular pero el miércoles recibió otro mensaje de Kurt a la hora de comer: _**¿Qué hay en el decadente menú de hoy, oh, mimado estudiante de cocina?**_

**El 'risotto' de setas y trufa tiene buena pinta y el pastel de queso con 'pêche melba' es aún mejor. ¿Y tú?**

_**No es justo. Mi comida es un café con leche de soja frío mientras paseo muestras de zapatos arriba y abajo entre mi oficina y la quinta avenida.**_

**Tienes que comer. ¿No se permite el pastel de queso en las oficinas de Vogue?**

_**Me he comido un 'bagel' esta mañana pero, tristemente, ni el queso ni las tartas son muy populares por aquí. No tengo ni idea de por qué.**_

**Entonces comeré yo en tu nombre.**

_**Qué generoso. Quizá si alguien me proporcionase más fotos de esa deliciosa comida imposible de conseguir al menos podría comer con los ojos ;)**_

**Pasaré tu número por aquí a ver si alguien quiere el trabajo :p**

_**Eres muy amable.**_

Y así había seguido toda la semana. El miércoles mandó a Kurt la foto del pastel de queso con _pêche melba_ (_**Qué buena pinta. Nos tienes que presentar alguna vez. Pero no se lo digas a mi jefa. Ni a mi compañera de piso**_), el jueves fue una clásica y deliciosa tarta glaseada con frutas (_**Con toda esa fruta es prácticamente comida sana, ¿verdad?**_) y finalmente hoy le ha enviado una foto de todo un expositor lleno de profiteroles rellenos de crema de vainilla, rezumando de salsa de chocolate y adornados abundantemente con almendras confitadas y algodón de azúcar (_**Eso es obsceno, David. Deberías haberlo marcado como NSFW. Si alguien ve eso mi teléfono arruinará mi reputación**_).

Por suerte para Dave, para la mayoría de los estudiantes de primero la novedad de tener semejantes comidas cada día aún tiene que desvanecerse y a menudo se les ve haciendo fotos a sus comidas para sus diversos blogs y redes sociales, así que él no parece un raro tomando fotos de sus postres. Era estupendo estar cada día rodeado por gente con la que compartía su entusiasmo por la comida pero también era genial que hubiera alguien _de fuera_ con quien compartirlo. Cuando le mandaba a Kurt la foto de un postre hábilmente construido o presumía de que su profesor de cocina le había felicitado por su _chiffonade_ de alguna manera no se sentía tan extraño ni tonto como lo habría estado en persona. Con Kurt no tenía que aparentar que _le daba igual_. Podía hacer bromas tontas y entusiasmarse de más por una técnica nueva más segura sabiendo que si Kurt se reía no era por nada excepto buen carácter. Eso le hizo darse cuenta con una extrañamente alegre clase de melancolía de que Kurt estaba en camino de convertirse en el primer amigo _de verdad_ que Dave había tenido nunca. Se empezaba a llevar bien con algunos chicos de su clase, por supuesto, pero Kurt era la única persona del mundo que había conocido a _Karofsky_ y se había quedado para ver después emerger a _Dave_. Todo parecía extrañamente apropiado, después de todo: Kurt había sido el primer chico que le había gustado, la primera persona ante la que había salido del armario involuntariamente, su primer beso de verdad, su primera… Bueno, Kurt siempre le había animado, le pareciese bien o no, a sentirse más como él mismo y, después de tantos años pretendiendo ser otro, era una sensación _realmente_ buena.

Mientras la semana pasaba, sus mensajes eran más frecuentes y más amistosos y se ampliaron a comentarios y pensamientos diversos (_**OMG. Acabo de aprender a desabrochar un sujetador con una mano. Mi padre estaría muy orgulloso si no supiese ya que es una habilidad que nunca usaré**_) además de sus intercambios culinarios de la hora de comer y los mensajes tipo _**¿Qué tal el día?**_ A veces incluso flirteaban un poco, aunque Dave intentaba no leer más allá de que eran sus propias ilusiones. ¿Y qué sabía él sobre flirtear? Sus anteriores intentos con chicos (_incluyendo_ a Kurt) habían fallado miserablemente e incluso antes de eso, cuando había intentado flirtear con chicas, había sido grosero y se había comportado como un machito sobreactuando para salvar la cara ante sus amigos heterosexuales más que para impresionar de verdad a alguna de las chicas. Dios sabe que casi se hizo pis en los pantalones cuando alguna respondió favorablemente a sus falsos avances.

El sonido de la respuesta de Kurt le saca de su ensimismamiento. _**Ya estoy de camino. Y siempre voy preparado ;) **_Dave sonríe a su teléfono a pesar del revoloteo de mariposas que nota en el estómago. Sí, _mensajearse_ es fácil. Ser _amigo_ de Kurt vía mensaje es fácil. Incluso "puede que pero probablemente no es" _flirtear_ con Kurt por mensaje es fácil. No tiene que preocuparse por mirarle demasiado _fijamente_, por _sonrojarse_, por que se le encasquille una palabra ni por decir nada equivocado. Los mensajes le permiten ordenar sus pensamientos y revisar sus palabras. Le acerca a Kurt pero a una distancia segura; la _esencia_ del chico del que ha estado colgado tres años sin la distracción de sus enormes ojos azules, ni de sus labios que siempre parecen tan suaves (y, _joder_, casi desearía no recordar que se _sienten_ tan suaves como parecen) e incluso sin su voz deliciosamente característica.

No es que no le _guste_ el paquete completo, reflexiona a la vez que se levanta de la cama para deshacer su bolsa. Le gusta un poco demasiado. Y ahora que sabe que el paquete completo está de camino a su apartamento, los nervios que habían estado agradablemente ausentes durante toda la semana están volviendo, porque _hablar_ de verdad con Kurt y _verle_ mientras lo hace siempre ha sido un poco difícil. Y tenerle justo allí, en su espacio personal, será más difícil porque, a pesar de su rápidamente creciente amistad, aún es _Kurt_ y sabe en su patéticamente herido corazón que, con Kurt, siempre querrá más que sólo amistad.

Deja los libros al lado de su plegado uniforme blanco sobre la cómoda y deja el rollo de los cuchillos sobre la cama. Tiene tiempo para una ducha rápida antes de que Kurt llegue. Sabe que Kurt también llega directamente desde el trabajo pero aunque hoy no ha tenido prácticas de cocina se siente pegajoso por el viaje hasta casa e indudablemente quiere quitarse su aburrido atuendo escolar-informal-de-trabajo. Se ducha resuelto a no dejar que ni sus dedos ni sus pensamientos se entretengan mientras está bajo el chorro de agua. Camina descalzo hacia el armario y rebusca entre algunas de sus mejores camisas antes de decidirse por unos tejanos limpios y un polo negro liso. Se recuerda a sí mismo que puede que sea viernes por la noche pero sólo son dos amigos pasando el rato. No hace falta volverse loco.

Está inspirando profundamente para calmarse cuando suena el timbre.

—Ey —saluda informalmente mientras mantiene apretado el botón de abrir del viejo telefonillo.

—Hola, soy Kurt —llega la cantarina respuesta (_como si pudiera ser otra persona_) entrecortada por el sonido de la estática que Dave está seguro de que puede _sentir_.

—Sube, tercer piso, la puerta de la derecha.

Da un último vistazo al piso mientras se acerca a la puerta. Es pequeño y está decorado muy sencillo, el típico piso de alquiler. La verdad es que apenas es algo más que un estudio con una cocina cuadrada y un salón comedor al lado del dormitorio y el baño pero está limpio y ordenado y, al menos por ahora, es suyo. Ha dejado en la encimera de la cocina algunos de los ingredientes que usarán para hacer la cena y que se había ofrecido a preparar por adelantado, antes de que Kurt llegara, pero Kurt había dicho que si iba a ir una noche de entre semana al menos quería ayuda en la cocina, así que esperó. No podía decir que la idea de cocinar junto a Kurt no era atrayente.

Dave llega al pequeño cuadrado de la entrada y espera junto a la puerta abierta. Los latidos del corazón se le aceleran aparentemente para acompasarse al suave rumor de los rápidos pasos que se acercan cada vez más.

—Buenas tardes —dice Kurt con una brillante sonrisa cuando llega a lo alto de la escalera. Lleva una pequeña caja marrón colgando de la punta de los dedos de la mano izquierda.

—Ey —es todo lo que Dave puede decir antes de apartarse a un lado y hacerle un gesto para que entre preguntándose si alguna vez se acostumbrará a que esa sonrisa esté dirigida intencionadamente a él.

—Gracias otra vez por cambiarlo para esta noche —dice mientras Dave cierra la puerta tras él dispuesto a relajarse—. La verdad es que podría pasar sin correr mañana otra vez por toda la ciudad pero parece ser que nadie puede organizar urgentemente una jornada de compras tan bien como yo.

Dave no puede mentir; cuando Kurt le dijo que los padres de Rachel llegaban desde Lima ese fin de semana y que le habían atrapado para hacer de co-guía turístico (_**Las cosas que haría por entradas gratis para Broadway**_ decía su mensaje y Dave se había sentido un poco culpable por explorar mentalmente las posibilidades que incluía esa frase) automáticamente había asumido que pasaba de él, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era el caso cuando Kurt le sugirió ir a su casa el viernes o el domingo.

—No hay problema —responde mientras se da la vuelta para quedar mirando a Kurt y coger la caja que le ofrece. Siente un cosquilleo cuando sus dedos se rozan mientras coge el cordón de rafia por el nudo; está seguro de que es electricidad estática. Se aclara la garganta—. De todos modos mañana quiero pasarme por el gimnasio y tengo que hacer montones de deberes. No sabía que tendría que hacer tantas redacciones como parte de los estudios de cocina.

—Tienes que ser capaz de leer y escribir. ¿Cómo si no podrás ganar dinero cuando seas famoso con todos esos contratos para libros de cocina?

—Tienes razón. —Asiente y levanta la caja—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Eso —dice Kurt con una sonrisa apenas contenida mientras se desabrocha el cinturón de la chaqueta de estilo vagamente militar— es sólo un amiguito mío. Se llama tiramisú de _limoncello_ y es _delicioso_.

Dave sonríe ante la referencia a su intercambio de mensajes y dirige el camino hacia la cocina donde deja la caja sobre la encimera. Se bebe la imagen de Kurt quitándose la chaqueta. Parece que acabe de salir de una _hoja_ de una revista de moda, no importa que acabe de llegar de trabajar en la oficina de una. Claro que no es que Dave esperase menos. Kurt siempre ha sido sorprendente pero está lejos del chico amanerado que Dave vio la primera vez, todo ángulos suaves y líneas duras. Está vestido con unos pantalones grises marengo de pierna recta cuya tela tiene un brillo sutil que acentúa la alargada forma de sus piernas adornado con un cinturón negro con varias hebillas que abraza sus estrechas caderas. Metida limpiamente en los pantalones lleva una ajustada y fina camisa negra con costuras iridiscentes alrededor del cuello y los puños ajustada al cuello con una corbata negra de seda bordada con un dibujo de encaje un gris plata que completa lo que Dave llama su imagen _fashion_-profesional. —Eh, no tenías que haber traído nada —dice cuando recuerda cómo hablar—. Pero gracias.

—Oh, no es para compartir —afirma Kurt muy serio colocándose la chaqueta sobre los brazos doblados—. Después de provocarme toda la semana con todas esas fotos y descripciones de tus aventuras con la repostería he pensado que esta noche traería _esto_ y te haría sufrir mientras lo disfruto yo sólo. —Dave nota que los labios se le curvan hacia arriba en una sonrisa y Kurt es rápido en imitarla con los ojos destellando humor retorcido mientras sigue—: Te lo _describiré_, por supuesto, y podrás disfrutar _mirando_ pero me temo que no es para ti.

No puede evitar reírse. Es como una especie de metáfora retorcida de su relación, aunque Dave sabe que Kurt probablemente no tiene ni idea de cuánto disfruta con que sólo le deje mirar. —Me parece justo —consigue decir sin tragarse la lengua—. Pero no esperes que te dé un tenedor si no planeas compartirlo.

—Me parece bien; no necesito. —Hace una mueca y levanta y deja caer los hombros con afectada indiferencia mientras se aprieta la chaqueta contra el pecho—. Te había dicho que estaba preparado para ensuciarme las manos.

Dave no puede pensar ni una sola respuesta apropiada. Decididamente, mensajearse en más fácil.

* * *

Gracias por las lecturas y por los comentarios. La autora los lee con Google translate así que espero que alguna más se anime.


	6. Griega

En mi perfil tenéis el enlace a la historia original en inglés. Como aquí no puedo poner enlaces tendréis que buscar todos los platos en la Wikipedia en español o, si lo prefería, podéis visitar AO3, donde están los enlaces recopilados. En mi perfil hay un enlace a la página de Tumblr con el resumen de todo lo que publico y donde.

Gracias por leer y espero vuestros comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Griega**

Kurt Hummel está en su dormitorio.

Vale, Dave no puede _verlo_ de verdad desde donde está, al lado de la encimera de la cocina intentando no hiperventilar, pero sabe que está allí, dejando la chaqueta y la bolsa en su cama como si todo eso fuese algo completamente normal. Aunque supone que ahora lo es, o al menos debería serlo. Lo _será_.

—Ey, ¿éste es tu uniforme de cocinero? —grita Kurt desde detrás de la puerta para asomar la cabeza después de hablar con una sonrisa inquisitiva en la cara.

Dave se recompone y cruza el pequeño pasillo hasta su habitación donde Kurt ahora tiene la cabeza inclinada mirando los lomos de un montón de libros de texto de cocina apilados encima de la cómoda. —Sí, es ése.

—¿Te importa si lo miro? —pregunta Kurt mientras se endereza para después señalar con la cabeza en dirección al uniforme perfectamente doblado.

—Eh, no. —Dave se ríe entre dientes algo desconcertado por la petición y sintiéndose no exactamente incómodo sino ligeramente extraño ante la idea de Kurt tocando su ropa—. Pero no es exactamente alta costura…

—Dame el gusto. La ropa es lo mío.

Dave deja escapar una risa nerviosa, se encoge de hombros y hace un gesto hacia la cómoda para que Kurt lo haga. No le importaría si fuese cualquier otro, en serio, pero porque es Kurt, y _porque_ la ropa es lo suyo, parece extrañamente íntimo.

—Además —dice él mientras se gira y pasa sus ágiles dedos sobre el bordado del logotipo de la CIA del pecho de la chaqueta—, estoy seguro de que está bien y de que casi cualquier cosa puede mejorarse con algunos arreglos.

—No creo que nos permitan arreglarlo.

—Qué pena —dice Kurt con una sonrisa mientras frota suavemente entre el pulgar y el índice la tela de pata de gallo de cuadros blancos y negros del pantalón sin desdoblarlo—. Yo me pondría estos pantalones si fuesen un poco más ajustados.

Dave aparta rápidamente la idea de Kurt _metiéndose en sus pantalones_ y propone—: ¿Estilo chef chic?

Kurt le sonríe ampliamente y dice en tono ligero—: Nunca se sabe cuál será la próxima tendencia. Y yo tengo influencias, ya sabes.

—¿Qué tal esto? —Dave da un paso adelante, se agacha hasta su mochila que está en el frente de la cómoda y saca el gorro aplastado que forma parte de su uniforme. Piensa que probablemente Kurt la gozará haciendo bromas con su estúpido sombrero de chef y, además, será una buena distracción.

La mirada de Kurt se enciende al ver el gorro mientras Dave lo hincha y se lo da. —¿De verdad tienes que llevarlo en clase?

—En la cocina, sí. Parece bastante estúpido pero…

—David, si pudiste lucir una boina roja estoy seguro de que puedes llevar esto.

Se sonroja ante la mención de su uniforme anti-abusos del McKinley. Difícilmente pensó que lucía aquel conjunto, en aquel entonces no tenía más opción que llevarlo, aunque supone que siempre le han atraído los uniformes, disfraces tras los que esconderse: la insignia de _boy scout_, la chaqueta del equipo de fútbol, la máscara de hockey, la boina de los anti-abusos, la chaqueta de chef. Joder, incluso se había arreglado cuando intentó… _No_, piensa, _no voy a ir por ahí_. Cada conjunto había servido para su propósito y le había ayudado a su manera en cada momento. Ahora ya no se arrepiente de ninguno de ellos. Especialmente de la chaqueta brillante de los anti-abusos y su boina a juego. Era, en su propio estilo, el comienzo de algo bueno, el comienzo de _esto_…

—¿Te importa probártelo? —La voz de Kurt le devuelve al presente.

—Eh, ¿en serio? —pregunta Dave casi con un quejido mientras Kurt sonríe y afirma. Dave suspira derrotado—. Vale. Pero solo si te lo pruebas tú primero.

—Bien. Pero deberías saber que nunca he necesitado que me persuadan demasiado para ponerme un sombrero frívolo. —Kurt mira de cerca y con recelo el interior del amplio borde antes de colocárselo con cuidado sobre su cabello perfectamente peinado. Después levanta las manos para enmarcarse la cara y hacer una pose burlona—. Y éste es el único que he visto desde hace tiempo lo suficientemente alto como para que me quepa el pelo.

Es la cosa más mona y, extrañamente, más sexy que Dave ha visto nunca, pero ése es otro lugar al que no quiere que su mente vaya esta noche. Especialmente no con Kurt de pie a los pies de su cama.

Kurt se quita el gorro con una mueca y se recoloca un mechón suelto en su sitio antes de tenderle el sombrero a Dave. —Tu turno.

Dave se lo pone como le han enseñado, ligeramente ladeado y deslizado hacia atrás para que le tape todo el pelo. Se encuentra mirando a cualquier lugar excepto a Kurt. —Ya. ¿Feliz?

—El estilo chef chic te queda bien —dice, y ni siquiera suena sarcástico.

—Sí, bueno. —Dave se quita el sombrero a la vez que pone los ojos en blanco antes de concentrarse en volver a aplanar el papel almidonado con las manos—. A ti te queda mejor.

—Es bueno saberlo —escucha Dave mientras se agacha de espaldas a Kurt para volver a meter el gorro en su mochila.

Cuando se levanta Kurt le sonríe cariñosamente y bajo su mirada fija siente unas repentinas calidez y turbación.

—Entonces… —Se aclara la garganta—. ¿Estás listo para aprender a cocinar comida griega?

—Claro. ¿Te quieres poner primero tu chaqueta o…?

—No. Estoy bien así —dice—. Sé que bromeé sobre lo de ensuciarte las manos pero no va a ser _tan_ sucio.

—Bien, vale. De todos modos he traído algo.

Dave siente cómo se le abren los ojos y se le levantan las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa.

—¿Qué? Esta camisa es muy cara y, como he dicho, yo siempre voy preparado. —Kurt coge su bandolera y saca un cuadrado perfecto de tela que desdobla cuidadosamente para revelar un delantal estilosamente engalanado con imágenes monocromáticas de la torre Eiffel.

—Eh, ¿ahí pone _'París gay'_?

—Sí, pero es de diseño. Y fue un regalo —se defiende, innecesariamente, y su sonrisa se desvanece—. Lo sé, es un poco _femenino_, pero me gusta estar limpio y supongo que si los tacones pegan con... —sigue sin mirar a Dave mientras se pasa el delantal por el cuello y comienza a atarse el cordón alrededor de la cintura.

Hay algo en la manera en que lo dice que molesta a Dave, como si diera por hecho que él ha tratado de insultarle cuando todo lo que ha hecho era _intentar_ mostrar interés. En las dos últimas semanas Dave ha llegado a conocer mejor a Kurt de lo que había podido en su día en Lima y hay algo en su nuevo humor auto-despreciativo que tiene un saborcillo a inseguridades sutiles que Dave supone no ha visto antes porque debía de estar demasiado cegado por las suyas propias.

Joder, sabe que ya ha gastado suficiente tiempo en su vida intentando que Kurt se sintiese mal por ser él. _Tiene_ que saber que nunca lo volvería a hacer a propósito.

Frunce el ceño. —No es… No eres femenino.

—¿Ah, no? Díselo a todos los que alguna vez me han llamado _señorita_. —Kurt se para, las manos también quietas en el nudo del delantal, y mira mordaz a Dave con los labios curvándose ligeramente—. Karofsky armarizado incluido.

—Sí, bueno, los dos sabemos que aquel tío era un gilipollas. —Kurt asiente de acuerdo con él y mira hacia abajo para desabotonarse los puños de la camisa. La astuta sonrisa curvándole los labios da valor a Dave para seguir—. Pero es que en el instituto _eras_ un poco más parecido a una chica. Ahora sólo eres… guapo o algo así.

Dave nota como se le extiende el calor por las mejillas tan pronto como dice la palabra. Sabe que los chicos gais pueden decirse cumplidos entre sí de una manera con la que los chicos hetero no se sentirían cómodos, pero él aún no está seguro de cómo de cómodo está _él mismo_ o, dada su historia, cómo de cómodo estará Kurt. Se muerde la lengua sin atreverse a moverse.

—Buff —resopla Kurt sin mirar hacia arriba mientras sigue remangándose—. No creo que nunca nadie haya usado el adjetivo _guapo_ para describirme.

Su tono es seco y plano. Dave le observa mirar atentamente la tela que está doblando cuidadosamente alrededor de su ligeramente pecoso antebrazo.

—Yo… no quería que sonase como un _insulto_. Quiero decir que sólo…

—No me lo he tomado como un _insulto_, David —dice. Cuando levanta la mirada hay un tenue tono rosa en sus mejillas que no estaba antes. Parpadea mientras le mira—. Justo lo contrario. Gracias.

—De… nada —murmura Dave, desvía la mirada y recoge el rollo de cuchillos que había dejado antes sobre la cama. Cuando ve a Kurt girarse hacia la puerta se siente algo aturullado pero principalmente aliviado de que el momento haya pasado.

—Igualmente —dice sin mirar hacia atrás.

—¿El qué, de nada? ¿Por qué?

—No, guapo, idiota —le corrige Kurt, esta vez lanzándole una sonrisa irresistible por encima del hombro antes de girarse y contonearse hacia la cocina—. Ahora, ¿qué hacemos?

Dave le sigue pero de momento no dice nada. Sólo desearía saber qué.

* * *

—¿Así que nunca has cocinado nada parecido?

—He hecho albóndigas pero al estilo italiano, no griego, ni con _semillas_ —dice Kurt mientras ralla diligente un pepino—. Generalmente lo mío es más el horno pero siempre estoy dispuesto a añadir otra cuerda a mi arco culinario.

Dave está tostando semillas de comino, cilantro e hinojo en una sartén caliente y sin aceite al fuego para después añadirlas a la carne cordero picada mientras Kurt comienza a preparar el _tzatziki_. El objetivo de la visita de Kurt ha cambiado ligeramente su propósito inicial. Se suponía que Dave iba a hacer probar a Kurt un plato nuevo y lo que había querido cocinar era el clásico _boeuf bourguignon_ francés, lo que impresionaría a Kurt por su gran potencial como chef. Pero en sólo las horas del viernes por la noche no tenía tiempo para hacer un _demi-glace_, ni para dejar que el plato se cociese durante horas para que la carne estuviese más tierna y los sabores se desarrollasen e intensificasen por completo. Aún así esperaba que hubiese una próxima vez para hacerlo. En su lugar le estaba enseñando a Kurt algo nuevo. Le había enviado algunas sugerencias: _koftas_ de cordero especiado y _meze_ griegos, _risotto_ con eglefino ahumado y ensalada tailandesa con ternera. Dave sabía que todas se podían cocinar bastante rápido y sabían bien, incluso si no tenían el nivel de sofisticación al que Dave esperaba llegar pronto.

Kurt había elegido comida griega. _**Algo nuevo estaría bien. Creo que nunca he probado comida griega**_, había escrito primero. Y luego: _**No, sí. Ensalada griega. Eso cuenta, ¿no? ;)**_ Dave había respondido que no, que no contaba pero que pensaba que le gustaría, aunque de verdad Dave no tenía ni idea de si a Kurt le gustaría o no. Todo lo que sabía era que en cuanto a comida parecía abierto de mente y que al menos sería algo diferente aunque poco refinado. Sabía que sería sabroso y bastante saludable, y lo había hecho unas cuantas veces para él y su padre, así que esperaba que a Kurt le gustase la selección mini-_meze_ que había planeado. Le gustaba la idea de que pudiesen elegir, picar, mezclar y combinar. No quería que Kurt se sintiese obligado a comerse un plato entero de algo que no le gustase. De esta manera al menos podría comer ensalada, aunque fuese sólo por ser educado.

—¿Dónde está la receta de esto? Puedo seguirla y así te dejo concentrarte en lo que estás haciendo —dice Kurt. Mira atento la sartén mientras Dave la va agitando. Tiene los agujeros de la nariz visiblemente dilatados para inhalar las fragancias de las especias al tostarse.

—No tengo.

—¿Entonces cómo sabes que lo estás haciendo bien?

Dave se ríe. —Kurt, ¿cómo sabes que lo que _llevas puesto_ está bien?

Mira curioso a Dave mientras arruga la frente y mantiene la sonrisa. —Tengo buen ojo.

—Bueno, yo tengo buena lengua —tartamudea un poco—. Eh, quiero decir paladar. Un buen paladar. Sólo… Pruebo y veo si encaja.

Kurt le mira con desconfianza. —¿Y te funciona?

—La mayoría de las veces. —Dave se ríe y aparta la sartén del fuego. Vierte las semillas en el mortero que hay al lado—. Pero no te preocupes, este plato lo he hecho antes y siempre me ha salido comestible.

—Nunca intentaría hacer un suflé sin la receta —reflexiona Kurt.

—Sí, bueno, esto no es tan técnico. Y de todos modos hay una receta pero de momento está todo aquí —dice con una sonrisa deliberada mientras se da golpecitos en la sien antes de girarse hacia la encimera.

—Entonces bien, confío en estar en unas manos capaces —responde Kurt mientras mira a Dave comenzar a machacar las semillas con la mano del mortero— ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?

—¿Qué tal se te da cortar con cuchillo?

—Mmm, diría que nada mal.

—¿Te parece bien picar?

—¿En serio, David? —pregunta Kurt frunciendo los labios y arrugando la frente en una mueca exagerada de desilusión.

Dave se está tomando un momento para pillarlo, pensarlo y preparar una disculpa cuando Kurt empieza a desternillarse de risa.

—Tengo bastante práctica en lo que se refiere a picar, soy bastante picajoso.

—Cállate —murmura Dave con una sonrisa—. El ajo está ahí. A trabajar.

—Sí, chef.

* * *

Dave nota como se va relajando gradualmente mientras los dos juntos hacen amigablemente la cena. Aunque le gusta quejarse amistosamente de la distintiva falta de precisión en la cocina del chef Karofsky (_¿Cuánto limón hay en 'exprime un poco', David?_), Kurt es un estudiante nada sorprendentemente rápido y también demuestra tener un buen paladar a la hora de catar aderezos y especias.

Con los _koftas_ de cordero probados y dorándose al fuego, el pan de pita tostándose en el horno, el _tzatziki_ hecho y las clásicas ensaladas griegas con _halloumi_ a la brasa preparadas sólo les queda hacer el _hummus_.

—Te voy explicando cómo se hace —le dice Dave a Kurt mientras le ve mirar los ingredientes que aún quedan alineados frente a él.

—Ponerlos en la batidora y darle al botón, ¿no? —se burla él mientras acerca el procesador de comida en miniatura—. Además, ya he comido _hummus_ antes. Creo que conseguiré hacerlo.

—Entonces vale. Es todo tuyo.

En la pequeña cocina sólo están separados unos centímetros; Dave está junto al fogón, vigilando y dando vueltas a las albóndigas de cordero, mientras Kurt mete en la batidora los garbanzos cocidos, el ajo y el comino del _mise en place_. Dave está mirando con interés a Kurt cuando éste se para un momento, coge el aceite de oliva virgen extra y comienza a añadirlo.

—¿Cuánto? —pregunta con los ojos en el aceite que llueve lentamente sobre la mezcla.

Dave no puede resistirse. —Pensaba que sabías hacer el plato.

Kurt clava la mirada en él pero no hay calor detrás y medio sonríe cuando pregunta—: Ah, ¿pero _tú_ sí sabes?

Dave se ríe. —Con ése hay suficiente. Y aún falta una cucharada de _tahina_. Y el lim…

—Gracias —le suelta Kurt con los ojos arrogantemente medio-abiertos y una sonrisa escondida tras la fingida molestia—. En el improbable caso de que necesite más ayuda, estate seguro de que la _pediré_.

—Bien —concede Dave mientras levanta los dedos rindiéndose. Se tiene que dar la vuelta cuando se da cuenta de que ver a Kurt cabreado de broma aún le aprieta ciertas tuercas en la mente y se asegura de doblarse a comprobar el pan de pita a través de la puerta de cristal translúcido del horno mientras Kurt acaba la mezcla y aprieta el botón para mezclar todos los ingredientes juntos. El sonoro zumbido de las hojas ahoga el suave sonido de la música del iPod del otro lado del cuarto.

Dave se queda quieto y sólo mira cómo Kurt saca una cucharilla limpia del cajón que hay a su lado para probar la mezcla del _hummus_. Abre la tapa y escarba en la grumosa pasta antes de llevársela a los labios mirando atentamente a Dave.

—Creo que le falta un poco de sal —dice después de un instante.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes razón —bromea Dave todo serio—. Aunque no puedo saberlo.

Kurt le golpea en el bíceps con el dorso de la mano y suelta una risita. —Vale. Mejor la pruebas. Claramente necesito una opinión experta.

Dave sonríe con suficiencia y se frota el 'adolorido' punto del brazo. —Si estás seguro…

Kurt bufa, rellena la cuchara (Dave nota que sin limpiarla primero, y no es que le importe, _en absoluto_) y la sostiene cerca de la boca de Dave. Él, dubitativo, abre la boca y deja que Kurt cuidadosamente deslice dentro la cuchara.

La visión se le emborrona un poco al ver a Kurt mirándole la boca y rápidamente recoge la pasta con la lengua y se la traga. Es basta y sabrosa y tiene un fuerte golpe de ajo, tal y como debe ser, pero Kurt tenía razón—. Eh, sí. Decididamente necesita más sal. Y quizá un poco más de zumo de limón.

—Oh, vale.

Kurt exprime más limón en la batidora, añade una pizca de sal y, volviendo la mirada a Dave buscando aprobación, aprieta el botón.

—Ey… —intenta advertirle Dave, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

—Mierda, mierda, _mierda_, lo siento —grita Kurt mientras pulsa el botón de apagar. Mira compungido a Dave y levanta con retraso la tapa de la batidora. Menos mal que la pasta de _hummus_ es lo suficientemente espesa para que no haya manchado mucho pero la encimera está salpicada por gránulos de crema, como también el codo y la mejilla de Dave. Él nota que Kurt ha conseguido permanecer limpio de _hummus_.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Lo siento mucho, David. Olvidé volver a poner la tapa y…

Dave suelta una risita. —No. ¿Cómo has conseguido seguir _limpio_?

—Oh. —Kurt se muerde el labio, se encoje de hombros y mira hacia abajo para examinarse—. Debe de ser el poder del delantal.

Dave agarra un trozo de papel de cocina y se limpia mientras Kurt hace lo mismo con la encimera.

—Eres un invitado que ensucia mucho pero al menos luego lo limpias —le reprende Dave con delicadeza. Tira el papel de cocina sucio a la basura, apaga el fuego de la cocina y comienza a colocar las _koftas_ en un trozo de papel limpio—. ¿Listo para comerte lo que queda?

—Sí. —Kurt le sonríe arrepentido—. Aunque… te has dejado un poco.

Dave deja escapar un consciente resoplido de risa y bizquea en un intento de ver dónde. Kurt hace un gesto tímido señalando la comisura de los labios. Tiene las manos aún llenas así que saca la lengua para recoger la mancha residual. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver que Kurt aún le observa. Su sonrisa se está desvaneciendo pero aún no del todo. Y entonces susurra—: Aquí. —Y su pulgar también está ahí, justo en la comisura de los labios de Dave donde la lengua que busca la mancha lo toca brevemente, sólo un leve contacto, y Dave nota que se queda sin aliento. Kurt no se aparta de golpe sino que quita el pulgar despacio y se lo mira. Por un emocionante y confuso segundo, Dave piensa que quizá se lo meta en la boca, que quizá se lo limpie de un lametón…, pero no lo hace. —Así está mejor —dice mientras se limpia el pulgar en el delantal y vuelve a mirar a Dave—, todo limpio y guapo otra vez.


	7. Comida griega (y amistad platónica)

Con unos días de retraso, os dejo el capítulo 7 de la traducción. Tenéis el enlace al original en inglés en mi perfil.

En este capítulo hay una nota al pie con un juego de palabras que no he podido conservar en la traducción.

Espero que os guste y me paguéis con un comentario. Os sale barato y a la autora los lee.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Comida griega (y amistad platónica)**

Se sientan en lados opuestos de la pequeña mesa cuadrada de IKEA que hace de separador entre la cocina y el comedor, una isla en sí misma en medio de la pequeña aglomeración de la sala, lo que es apropiado porque Dave se siente a la deriva.

Están callados mientras comienzan a llenarse los platos en medio de un aire de incomodidad afable que permanece después… de lo que coño sea que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

Dave mantiene la cabeza inclinada y los ojos firmemente fijos en la comida delante de él mientras rellena una pita abierta y caliente con ensalada y cordero con especias e intenta calmar los latidos de su corazón y apartar las _posibilidades_ previamente exiliadas que están intentando ganarse el camino de vuelta a su mente.

Lo que quiera que fuese se siente como _más_. Como demasiado para ser sólo amigos y no lo suficiente para algo más, pero ha aprendido a no esperar nada de eso. ¿Verdad?

—Tiene una pinta estupenda y huele genial —dice Kurt al principio un poco demasiado alegre. Luego su tono baja—. Estoy… esperando a ver qué haces.

Dave detiene las manos en el bol de _tzatziki_ y se muerde un poco la piel del interior de la mejilla antes de levantar la vista con las cejas bajas por la duda.

—No quiero hacer un ridículo horrible haciendo algo mal —continúa Kurt haciendo un pequeño mohín antes de que una sonrisa aparezca en sus labios y se extienda por sus mejillas—. Quiero decir que, para comer _hummus y tzatziki_, ¿tengo que usar cuchillo y tenedor o…?

Dave deja que le vuelva la sonrisa, se permite _respirar_, mientras mueve lentamente la cabeza comprensivo y nota que sus recién encontrados nervios comienzan a desenmarañarse. Así que sus sinapsis se habían sobrecargado temporalmente cuando había lamido inadvertidamente el pulgar de Kurt; era de esperar pero, así de simple, las cosas vuelven a notarse _normales_. O al menos tan normales como pueden estar con Kurt a tan corto alcance, lo que es exactamente la razón por la que mensajearse es mucho más simple que esto. Aunque tiene que admitir que no es ni de cerca tan estimulante.

—Esto es… muy nuevo para mí, David.

Dave se ríe y aparta un pensamiento no solicitado y divagador de su mente. —Sí, bueno, sólo haz lo que te parezca —dice apartando su mirada de la acaparadora mirada de Kurt para coger con la cuchara algo de _tzatziki_ con especias y ponerlo en el poco espacio que queda en su pan de pita—. Si hay alguna regla sobre cómo comerse esto te aseguro que no la sé.

—Vale —dice Kurt yendo a coger el bol que aún está en la mano de Dave—, en ese caso, supongo que probaré un poco de todo.

Dave asiente aprobadoramente y continúa razonando consigo mismo mientras ve a Kurt imitar sus acciones (coloca primero una capa de tomate, cebolla y feta en el pan, luego añade una rodaja de _halloumi_ y dos _koftas_ pequeñas, lo rocía todo con _tzaziki_ y se pone una cucharada de _hummus_ en el plato para mojar). _Kurt sólo estaba siendo amigable, gilipollas_. Lo que hace es sólo eso. Probablemente intentaba ser amable, quizá incluso reírse de él un poco, para bajar su potencial vergüenza por tener pasta por toda la cara. Recuerda ver a Kurt con sus amigas en McKinley (con Rachel y aquella otra chica, Jones), cómo caminaba del brazo con ellas, adulándolas con elogios a su cabello, sus zapatos o su capacidad vocal. Supone que a pesar de cuánto quiera que sea algo _más_, lo que ha pasado entre ellos no es diferente de aquello. Después de todo son _amigos_. Todo es estrictamente platónico y, sí, eso también parece encajar para Dave: comerse su propia comida rápida griega mientras intenta aceptar su propia versión de un amor platónico griego.

_Y, de todos modos_, se recuerda Dave mientras mira a Kurt, que tiene la mirada baja, coger la pita con las dos manos, darle un bocado grande, masticar y pasarse brevemente la lengua por los deliciosos labios, _él sólo te estaba devolviendo un cumplido que le habías hecho tú primero_.

—'Stá bueno —dice Kurt, sonando amortiguado con la boca llena.

Dave sonríe también con la boca llena y saborea el cremoso frescor de la salsa de yogurt y menta, deleitándose en cómo complementa a la crujiente cebolla roja y el pepino y contrarresta el sabor rico y casi grasiento de la carne. Mastica despacio, haciendo lo posible para que el silencio temporal le permita traer su mente a donde necesita que esté.

No es que Kurt se lo esté poniendo fácil. Está haciendo otra vez esos ruiditos de satisfacción, los que hizo cuando tomaron juntos el _brunch_, los que espera que pronto se conviertan en familiares. No es que haga mucho _ruido_ comiendo, de ninguna manera; los pequeños sonidos son más… apreciativos, _mmms_ y _ahs_ apenas audibles de calmada satisfacción, pero hacen que la mente de Dave divague hacia áreas que están estrictamente fuera de los límites.

Los ojos de Kurt brillan a la tenue luz mientras mira a Dave y forma una sonrisilla petulante. —El _hummus_ está especialmente bueno.

—¿Eso crees? —le reta Dave tímidamente mientras moja diligentemente una esquina del pan de pita en la pasta—. No estoy seguro. Sabe como si la hubiese hecho un aficionado o algo así. Está un poco grumoso y…

—Quizá es que me gusta un poco grumoso —contrarresta Kurt.

Dave siente que sus mejillas se ponen absurdamente calientes ante eso, mueve la cabeza y coge otro _kofta_. —No, en serio, pareces bastante bueno en la cocina… Un hombre de muchos talentos.

—Vaya, gracias —canturrea Kurt—. Quizá la próxima vez yo te pueda enseñar _a ti_ alguna de mis _específicas_ y _medidas_ recetas.

—Estaría bien. ¿Cuál es la especialidad del chef Hummel?

—Diría que el suflé de chocolate y ron siempre es particularmente bien recibido.

Eso conjura el trazo de un recuerdo de Dave: vergonzosa curiosidad mientras escuchaba a los chicos hablar en el vestuario del McKinley sobre el _mariquita_ queriendo calentar para que su cuerpo _suba_ y cómo esas palabras crearon todo un conjunto de imágenes mentales con las que no estaba preparado para lidiar. Aparta el pensamiento igual que lo intentó hacer entonces. —Nunca he intentado hacer suflé...

—¿Qué? —Kurt le mira incrédulo—. ¿Ni siquiera el de Julia?

Dave suelta una risa. Ha pasado por encima de la receta del suflé de Julia Child demasiadas veces y nunca ha tenido el valor de intentarlo. —Ni siquiera el de Julia.

—Bueno, eso tendremos que arreglarlo.

—Probablemente tengas razón —le concede Dave.

—La semana que viene la tengo libre así que podría volver a venir, si quieres… —Kurt va bajando la voz y va comenzando a llenar otra pita. Acompaña su tono casual con el principio de una sonrisa.

—Sí, estaría bien.

El silencio cae sobre la mesa de nuevo mientras continúan comiendo y Dave tiene un extraño sentimiento revoloteándole por el pecho. Mira con calmado interés a Kurt llenando de más su pita y cómo se caen trozos de tomate y olivas cuando le da un bocado. Dave tiene que reprimir que le parece divertido ver el aliño resbalándole por el labio inferior y cayéndole por la barbilla, una pequeña y casi translúcida gota que descansa en el pequeño hoyuelo que hay ahí. Dave instantáneamente se plantea limpiarlo con el pulgar, por lo de antes, y entonces se imagina poniendo ahí la boca, saboreando la salsa que acompaña a Kurt, el ingrediente principal.

_Joder_.

El caliente y familiar estallido de excitación que siente le saca de golpe de ese mal hilo de pensamientos y, antes de que pueda contemplar qué más podría gustarle hacer con esa gotita vagabunda, Kurt se la limpia con la servilleta de papel mientras se disculpa con la boca llena por su falta de compostura.

—Oh, dios, lo siento. Habitualmente no soy tan glotón, lo _juro_. —Se detiene para tragar y se limpia una mancha del labio inferior con la lengua—. Pero no me había dado cuenta del _hambre_ que tenía y esto está _tan_ bueno, David, que sólo quiero metérmelo (1) en la boca todo a la vez.

Kurt abre los ojos casi cómicamente ante su propia elección de palabras mientras con los dedos hace una maraña de la temporal servilleta.

Dave traga rápidamente aunque tiene la boca ya vacía y una docena de pensamientos sucios y obscenos recorren su mente. No se atreve a decir nada por miedo a que se le escape alguno así que en su lugar mueve la cabeza en lo que espera sea una manera conciliatoria y se mete en la boca, que muestra una sonrisa satisfecha, un trozo de firme aunque ligeramente esponjoso _halloumi_, feliz de tenerla ocupada de otra manera.

* * *

Se quedan en la mesa para el postre que Kurt insiste en colocar en platos mientras Dave se sienta y le mira, contento de ver a Kurt moverse con facilidad por su pequeña cocina, y su conversación continúa.

—No, quiero decir que, obviamente, adoro _Wicked_. Es un clásico y es mi _favorita_, pero lo he visto tantas veces que podría interpretar cada papel y _sé_ que Rachel insistirá en cantar a coro. Muy fuerte. Esperaba que quisieran ver _Once_. —Se gira y enseña dos platos pequeños con el tiramisú de _limoncello_ que ha traído—. Pero no puedo quejarme por tener entradas gratis para lo que sea así que…

—_Once_ está basado en esa película, ¿verdad? —pregunta Dave mientras mira las espesas capas en el plato que le ofrece Kurt.

—Sí, está basado en la película irlandesa. —Kurt se sienta y arquea una ceja—. ¿La has visto?

—No, pero he oído hablar de ella. Creo que he visto el tráiler.

—Es buena —dice Kurt después de una cortés pausa en la que coge una cucharada de tiramisú—. Pienso que te gustaría. No es un musical grande y atrevido ni una historia de amor llena de clichés. Es más… real. —Hay otra pausa—. Deberíamos verla alguna vez.

—Sí, claro. Podemos… —Dave traga antes de incluso de haber tomado un bocado recordándose a sí mismo que los _amigos_ platónicos ven juntos películas continuamente—. Deberíamos hacerlo.

Kurt sonríe un poco de medio lado con la cuchara en la boca. Los ojos se le ven oscuros, casi peligrosos. Dave no recuerda haberle visto nunca mirar así a ninguna de sus amigas y eso hace que se sienta atontado. Devuelve su atención al plato que tiene enfrente y se toma su tiempo para coger otra cucharada con un poco de cada una de las capas que lo forman.

—¿Qué opinas? —pregunta Kurt. Dave parpadea lentamente hacia él intentando descifrar las posibilidades escondidas tras esas palabras—. ¿He elegido bien? He pensado que siendo tú tan conocedor de los postres clásicos sería bienvenido algo diferente.

Y lo es. El _mascarpone_ es rico y pesado en la lengua, no está demasiado endulzado, mientras el bizcocho empapado en _limoncello_ es a la vez ácido y dulzón, suave y untuoso mientras se derrite en la boca.

—Es muy, muy bueno. —Sonríe y arquea una ceja—. Me alegro de que hayas decidido compartirlo.

—Bueno, me alegro de que me dejaras tomar prestados tus cubiertos —bromea Kurt blandiendo su cuchara.

—Bueno, sí. Creo que ya has manchado lo suficiente por esta noche.

Ante eso Kurt tiene la decencia de sonrojarse, aunque pone los ojos en blanco mientras ensancha la sonrisa y cambia de tema. —Entonces tú tienes tus propios y emocionantes planes para el resto del fin de semana.

—Sí —bufa Dave—, muy emocionantes.

—Has dicho que ibas a ver un partido de fútbol americano, ¿no? ¿Con tus colegas cocineros?

—Sí. El domingo por la noche. Pero sólo es en una pantalla gigante de un bar. —Se encoge de hombros—. No vamos a ir a ver el partido de verdad.

Kurt descansa el codo en la mesa mientras se mete a la boca la siguiente cucharada. —Oh, bien, estoy seguro de que será divertido. Yo estará planchando mi ropa de trabajo para toda la semana.

—¿Y los padres de Rachel?

—Oh. Se van el domingo a las tres así que ya me habrán devuelto mi vida.

Dave suprime la sonrisa que quiere formar ante el hecho de que Kurt bien podría haber venido el domingo en vez de esa noche pero que en su lugar _eligió_ pasar el viernes por la noche aquí, con él. Y eso, junto con la comunicativa simpatía de Kurt, apuntala su confianza y se encuentra hablando antes de pensar—. Serás bienvenido si vienes. Ya sabes, el domingo. Conmigo. Al fútbol.

—Um, gracias. —Sus pestañas revolotean—. Pero me ceñiré al plan A. Sin ofender pero creo que prefiero planchar que ver fútbol en un bar.

—¡Ey, que tú _jugabas_ al fútbol! —intenta defenderse Dave.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

Nota como el calor en sus mejillas se intensifica. —Eras difícil de olvidar.

Ante eso, Kurt levanta las cejas. —Pero tú no estabas. En el equipo.

—No, pero lo vi. La verdad es que me uní al equipo justo después. —Lo que sepa no debería significar nada en sí mismo, pero de repente se siente como algún tipo de admisión y se alegra cuando Kurt no se da cuenta.

—Bueno, mi carrera futbolística duró un partido, que ganamos. —Mientras se lleva otra cucharada de postre de limón a los labios parece petulante—. Me retiré en lo más alto.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste?

—¿Honestamente? —pregunta como si fuese una consulta real que requiriese una respuesta. Y Dave asiente. Kurt junta los labios y mira tímidamente a la mesa entre ellos—. Sólo me apunté, con un montón de ayuda de Finn, por cierto, porque intentaba convencer a mi padre de que era heterosexual.

—¿En serio?

Es el turno de Kurt de sonrojarse. —En serio. Oficialmente salí del armario ante mi padre justo después de ese partido.

Dave está un poco boquiabierto. En su mente Kurt Hummel salió del útero pavoneándose, fabuloso y sin pizca de miedo, y nunca ha sentido la necesidad de esconder su sexualidad ante nadie.

—Y te recuerdo que lo gané yo sólo. No te sorprendas tanto —dice Kurt, y se alegra de que sea con una sonrisa, aunque las pequeñas manchas rosas en sus mejillas se oscurecen mientras habla—. Tú no eras el único chico gay de McKinley que conocía bien el interior de su armario. Sólo resultaba que el mío tenía unas puertas de cristal muy estilosas.

Dave se ríe y se toma el último bocado de su tiramisú. La verdad es que es extraño. Lo que Dave siempre ha admirado y envidiado de Kurt es su aparente falta de vergüenza, su supuestamente incesante rechazo a esconderse o cambiar quién o qué es. Y saber ahora que, de hecho, Kurt es, después de todo, falible, que siempre ha tenido sus propias preocupaciones e inseguridades con las que lidiar, no lo cambia.

Solía pensar que los dos eran muy diferentes. Ahora que sabe que ése no es el caso le admira aún más.

—Entonces —comienza Kurt y le da un último lametón al dorso de la cuchara antes de colocarla suavemente sobre su plato vacío—, ¿puedo asumir por tu invitación que tus nuevos amigos lo _saben_?

—Oh, no… exactamente. Pero no estoy _no_ diciéndoselo. No me voy a esconder nunca más… de nadie. —Eso le hace ganarse su favorita media sonrisa con hoyuelo en la mejilla de parte de Kurt—. Es sólo que el tema aún no ha salido. Es todo.

—¿Y mi presencia sería un buen inicio de conversación?

Dave frunce el ceño. —No, no pensaba en eso. Ésa no es la razón…

—Estoy bromeando —le asegura Kurt—. Pero, sólo para que lo sepas, si quieres que esté cuando se lo digas, estaré. No es un problema.

—Gracias… —Está tentado a hacer un chiste malo sobre que dos gais son mejor que uno, pero no lo hace. Está sinceramente emocionado por el ofrecimiento de apoyo moral, aunque aún no está seguro de merecérselo de verdad.

—De todos modos, ¿cómo crees que se lo tomarán?

—Creo que bien pero…—Se encoge de hombros y sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que siente de verdad lo que va a decir—. La verdad es que me da igual. Si no les gusta, que les den, ¿no?

Kurt pilla que Dave está usando sus propias palabras y sonríe de una manera cálida, abierta y sincera mientras levanta su vaso de agua hacia Dave en forma de saludo. —Sabias palabras.

* * *

—Esta noche me lo he pasado bien —dice Kurt mirando a Dave a través de sus pestañas y dándole pequeños tirones arriba y abajo con el puño a la correa de su bandolera mientras están en el umbral de la puerta abierta—. Gracias por invitarme.

—Yo también —dice Dave—, y… cuando quieras.

Se miran, ambos con expresiones gemelas de ansiedad en sus caras y ahí está otra vez, esa tensión que Dave quiere aplastar estrechando el espacio entre ellos.

—Estaba pensando, eh, en la clase magistral de suflés de la semana que viene…

—Oh, sí. —Dave asiente intentando no sonar demasiado entusiasta—. Entonces… cuándo…

—¿Algún día entre semana? ¿El miércoles o…? —Su mirada revolotea por la cara de Dave y luego se aparta sin mirarle los ojos ni una vez—. Si no estás demasiado ocupado. El suflé no tarda mucho así que quizá también podríamos ver una película o algo…

—Sí, no, sería… —Dave traga con fuerza y deja salir una lenta espiración—. Sería genial.

—Vale —dice Kurt en un tono alto y susurrante, que a Dave le suena nuevo, y su sonrisa se amplía visiblemente incluso aunque aplana los labios y los aprieta entre sí intentando esconderla—. Supongo que es una c…

Comienzan a sonar los primeros ruidosos compases de '_Don't rain on my parade_' y Kurt se sobresalta y después echa la cabeza hacia atrás con una risa exasperada. —Es Rachel —se queja mientras se saca el teléfono del bolsillo—. Ella eligió la canción. —Pulsa el botón de rechazar, navega por la pantalla y pone los ojos en blanco—. Sólo llama porque no he respondido a sus mensajes…

Dave se da cuenta de que ha estado esperando reteniendo el aliento lo que Kurt iba a decir, incluso aunque está seguro, _espera_, sabe. —Lo siento, yo…, eh… Mejor dejo que te vayas. Supongo que mañana tienes un día completo.

—Yo… —suspira—. Sí. Sí que lo tengo.

—¿Seguro que te parece bien volver caminando? Podría…

—Sólo son cuatro bloques, David, y tengo talento para asustar a los posibles atracadores con mi mirada de loco. —Kurt estrecha la mirada y contorsiona los rasgos en una mueca poco convincente. Es lo menos amenazador que Dave ha visto nunca pero bueno. Intenta no reírse demasiado mientras se acerca con indecisión hacia Kurt para su ahora acostumbrado abrazo de despedida.

Mientras se abrazan nota el suave aliento de Kurt en el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja y esa sensación, junto con la calidez y la firmeza de la mano de Kurt en la parte baja de la espalda, le envía un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Sería tan fácil volver ese gesto tan simple en algo _más_. Se aparta esperando que Kurt no le haya sentido temblar.

—Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa —le dice Dave.

—Oh, lo haré —le promete Kurt mientras se muerde el labio inferior. Sus ojos centellean a la luz mientras se gira para irse.

Cuando lo hace, Dave ya está en la cama intentando desesperadamente no darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Está confuso pero absolutamente satisfecho de cómo ha ido la noche. Está bastante seguro de que no era una cita (aunque no tan seguro de como lo estaba al _principio_ de la noche), pero si lo hubiese sido está igualmente seguro de que habría pasado por una buena, y solo eso le da esperanza para el futuro, lo que sea que éste le guarde. Su teléfono suena una, dos, tres veces desde donde está, sobre la almohada, mientras los mensajes de Kurt llegan en rápida sucesión.

_**En casa, a salvo y sólo un poco traumatizado por lo que he visto por el camino :o**_

_**Por cierto, gracias por una velada encantadora. Ya estoy esperando para el miércoles :)**_

_**Buenas noches David xxx**_

Responde con los dedos ligeramente temblorosos, el mismo sentimiento y el mismo número de besos virtuales sin precedentes. Y sí, aún se siente a la deriva pero ahora al menos nota como que se dirige hacia tierra firme y cálida.

* * *

Nota:

(1) Lo que he traducido como "sólo quiero metérmelo en la boca todo a la vez", en el original aparece como "I just want to toss it all in my mouth at once".

Hay un juego de palabras intraducible porque _toss_ también quiere decir _pajearse_, por eso Kurt y Dave se quedan un poco parados con la frase.


	8. El suflé de chocolate y ron se aplaza

Por fin acabo de traducir este capítulo. No es que haya sido difícil, que no lo ha sido, es que la vida real a veces hace esas cosas. Y para los fans de Glee tampoco ha sido una semana muy agradable, nos gustase más o menos Cory Monteith.

Espero que el capítulo de hoy os guste y me paguéis con algún comentario.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: El suflé de chocolate y ron se aplaza**

Dave está teniendo una buena semana.

Una semana _realmente_ buena. Y, aunque aún está asustado de abandonarse completamente a esa extraña y mareante sensación de libertad que los acontecimientos de los últimos días le han ofrecido, la repentina vibración en su bolsillo no está haciendo nada por enfriar su recién encontrado ánimo.

Se sonríe mientras el zumbido continúa contra su cadera demasiado largo y persistente para ser sólo un mensaje. Llega justo después de la última foto que le ha mandado a Kurt que muestra una artística toma de la comida más decadente que ha tomado nunca: codorniz rellena de salchichas y envuelta en finas y crujientes tiras de panceta (perfectamente alineadas en líneas paralelas sobre la pechuga del pajarito, toda la cobertura dorada con una perfección que te hace la boca agua) con polenta con parmesano cremosa y amarilla, tomates _cherry_ en rama asados y cubierto con un delicado y crujiente parmesano en forma de media luna. Se la había enviado con el texto: **Hoy me salto el postre para poderle dar toda mi atención a este chico malo. Desearía poderlo compartir ;)**

Aún está sentado en la mesa del comedor con un plato vacío delante de él mientras medio escucha a Jay y Lenny pelear sobre quién de los dos ha estado más cerca de conseguir el color exacto de la _beurre noisette_ del chef de la clase de hoy (no es que sea un arrogante ni nada pero Dave está bastante seguro de que _su_ mantequilla marrón ha sido la mejor de la clase de hoy). Se inclina en su asiento y se saca el teléfono del bolsillo de atrás de los pantalones mientras se sonríe incluso antes de mirar quién llama. Ya sabe quién es y, con sólo una mirada rápida para confirmar sus sospechas, pasa el dedo sobre el nombre sin foto de Kurt en la pantalla táctil para responder.

—David, eres malo.

En respuesta solo se ríe y se esfuerza por convencer a su boca para que hable mientras su mente vuela al darse cuenta de que ésta es la primera vez que Kurt ha _llamado_ en lugar de responderle con un mensaje, lo que significa que ésta es la primera vez que _de verdad_ han hablado por teléfono. Dave acalla los intentos de su mente de recordarle las veces en que intentó comunicarse con Kurt por teléfono en el pasado y en su lugar se concentra en el hecho de que la voz de Kurt suena un poco más profunda que en persona, incluso ligeramente ronca, y cómo, junto con su tono falsamente petulante, el sonido le envía agradables oleadas de calor por la columna vertebral.

—Sí, bueno —dice mientras se aclara su repentinamente seca garganta, aparta la servilleta y se levanta para alejarse de la ruidosa charla del comedor ante las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros de clase. Nota cómo se le encienden las mejillas mientras Jay le guiña el ojo antes de que dé la espalda a la mesa y continúe—: Más o menos ya lo sabías.

—¡Ey! —Inmediatamente Kurt le reprende y Dave se encuentra encogiéndose ante la probablemente inconveniente elección de palabras dada su historia juntos. Mientras pasa por la gran puerta de salida está agradecido de que Kurt continúe y que su tono siga siendo ligero—. No tengo ni idea de cómo sigues tan… tan _en forma_ comiendo así cada día.

Si las mejillas de Dave ya estaban encendidas ahora arden y se nota que involuntaria e inexplicablemente mete tripa mientras apoya el hombro en la ligeramente fría pared de ladrillo rojo del exterior del vestíbulo—. Bueno, hago ejercicio.

—Obviamente —dice Kurt en voz baja y después se detiene e inspira audiblemente antes de seguir—. Da igual, no te llamaba para hablar de _eso_.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Tengo una… proposición —ronronea Kurt, _en serio_, y entonces se detiene de nuevo, y esta vez se oye un repiqueteo, un taco amortiguado y un suspiro—. Mierda, te llamo luego. Estamos todos manos a la obra con el nuevo diseño y, como chico para todo de todo el mundo, me han dejado otra vez con los teléfonos para mí solo. Dame dos minutos, ¿vale?

—Oh, vale, sí, sin problema —murmura en respuesta. Sabe que Kurt está más que ocupado esta semana y que, de todos modos, la verdad es que no debería estar haciendo llamadas personales mientras está en el trabajo. Aunque el hecho de que lo esté haciendo, y específicamente a él, mantiene la sonrisa en la cara de Dave—. Puedo esperar.

—Gracias, David —responde en voz muy baja pero cálida antes de cortar la llamada.

Dave mantiene la mirada baja y fija en la pantalla del teléfono sin prestar atención a la sonrisa tonta que tiene en los labios mientras apoya su sonrojada mejilla contra los fríos ladrillos rojos contento de esperar a Kurt por tanto tiempo como haga falta. Aunque, si su actual racha de buena suerte continúa, no cree que tenga que esperar mucho.

La noche siguiente a su "cita que no era una _cita_" con Kurt del viernes no había dormido prácticamente nada; había sido una noche llena de pensamientos trémulos y de dar y dar vueltas (bastante _vigorosamente_ si era completamente sincero) durante la cual decidió que no se permitiría arruinar lo que tenía ahora (lo que fuera que fuese) volviendo a sus hábitos del pasado. Ya no era un niñito asustado. No iba a pensar lo peor de sí mismo y no iba a huir pasase lo que pasase. Su terapeuta le había dicho, y él lo sabía, que tenía que dejar de dudar de sí mismo y de los demás (es decir, de Kurt). Tenía una vida completamente nueva para _vivirla_ y nada (ni el miedo a fallar, ni fallar y volver a levantarse y decir que te den a cualquiera que se atreva a derribarle) iba a pararle de vivirla. Vivía por su cuenta en una de las mejores y más importantes ciudades del mundo, iba a clase (lo que le encantaba), tenía fantásticos nuevos amigos y un absolutamente genial _viejo_ amigo y estaba listo para simplemente permitirse _disfrutar_ tanto como pudiese sin preocuparse por cuánto podía durar todo eso antes de que jodiese algo.

Mientras estaba tumbado en la oscuridad demasiado brillante de su cuarto, sonriente, somnoliento y seguro de sí mismo, decidió que se sentía bien. Y, después de todo, se _merecía_ sentirse bien, coño.

Sabía que se sentiría bien mientras siguiese recordándoselo.

Al día siguiente se aferró a su nueva mentalidad positiva mientras corría alrededor de su edificio, compraba algunos alimentos, lavaba una tonelada de ropa, leía dos capítulos adelantados de su libro _El cocinero profesional _a la vez que se comía los restos del _hummus_ (se complació recordándose que eran los restos del _hummus_ de _Kurt Hummel_) y continuaba intercambiando mensajes con Kurt que eran amigables, divertidos y a veces tan llenos de _coqueteos_ que tenía que leerlos tres veces para asegurarse de que no se lo imaginaba.

A lo largo del día Kurt le había proveído con continuos comentarios sobre sus hazañas con Rachel y su familia. Mediante mensajes aprendió que uno de los padres de Rachel había adquirido gusto por la ropa horrible de deporte (_**Estoy rodeado de zapatos de golf, David. Mi mirada experta aquí es un completo desperdicio. Y hay otras cosas, más atractivas, que podría estar mirando ahora mismo… x**_), cómo la comida vegana no le iba mucho (_**El tofu líquido es delicioso, de verdad, pero falla a la hora de satisfacer mis necesidades carnívoras básicas x**_) y cómo entre ellos (Kurt, Rachel, Leroy y Hiram) se sabían cada palabra de cada canción interpretada en _Wicked_ y cómo habían formado un bochornoso pero aparentemente divertido coro en miniatura durante toda la representación (_**Rachel incluso habla durante los diálogos no musicales**_, le había escrito Kurt durante el intermedio. _**Las señoras de detrás de nosotros no están tan impresionadas como ella parece pensar que deberían**_).

Su domingo por la mañana había empezado con un mensaje de Kurt con una foto extraña (incluso si no era del tipo que de verdad le habría gustado mientras aún estaba en la cama sufriendo de un caso grave de tienda de campaña mañanera) mostrándole su desayuno: una pegajosa pila de tortitas de arándanos generosamente rociada con sirope de arce y adornada con aún más arándanos frescos y una espiral de nata montada. El texto que la acompañaba decía: _**Una pequeña venganza contra el cocinero que me toma tanto el pelo :p Esta vez el placer es todo mío ;) xxx**_. Eso había ayudado a que su día tuviese un delicioso comienzo y, mientras miraba sus conversaciones por mensaje, se complacía secreta y estúpidamente de que Kurt continuase añadiendo un beso virtual o dos (o tres) al final de sus mensajes todo el fin de semana tal y como había empezado haciendo el viernes por la noche.

El domingo por la tarde se dirigió a Hyde Park para encontrarse con Jay en el casi desierto gimnasio del campus para un entrenamiento atrasado. Se vigilaron el uno al otro mientras levantaban peso y corrieron en la cinta el uno al lado del otro, todo eso mientras miraban a Anne Burrel trocear y saltear en silencio en la pantalla sobre ellos y se reían por el hecho de que las instalaciones del campus de la CIA debían de ser el único gimnasio del país (si no del mundo) que sólo emitía el Canal Cocina en sus televisores.

Se había sorprendido de lo diferente que parecía su compañero de clase sin su uniforme; de alguna manera parecía más joven en su ropa amplia de gimnasia. La sonrisa permanentemente irónica aún estaba ahí, como lo estaba ese destello de sabelotodo en sus ojos verdes que pegaban con su aspecto de joven cosmopolita de veinticinco. Pero, lejos de todos los demás, su diminuta estatura y su estructura delgada hacían que se viese más suave, algo menos intimidante que antes. Hablaron sobre las clases, los libros de texto, las técnicas y lo que tenían que esperar de los meses siguientes. Jay era _culto_; había viajado, había trabajado en cocinas de verdad, cocinado con chefs de verdad y le gustaba presumir del hecho de que sabía al menos un poco de todo. Afortunadamente, se las arreglaba para hacerlo sin resultar demasiado listillo y admitía que estaba ahí porque durante sus pruebas y viajes se había convertido en un aprendiz de mucho y maestro de nada. A Dave le caía bien el tío; le recordaba un poco a Az, ya que era brusco en las formas pero inteligente y él se sentía bien pasando ratos a solas de nuevo con un tío del que no estaba ni un poco enamorado.

—Te quedas con nosotros a ver luego el partido, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Jay cuando Dave entró a ducharse en el cubículo al lado del suyo después del entrenamiento. Había vacilado si quitarse la ropa de entrenar a solas, un viejo hábito que se le había pegado a pesar de su recién encontrado intento de confianza en sí mismo—. Las alitas picantes de ese bar, tío. En serio, tienes que probarlas.

—Por supuesto. Pero me pasaré primero por la biblioteca. Tengo que acabar ese trabajo sobre la estacionalidad —dijo Dave relajándose de nuevo mientras se adentraba más en el cubículo para que el agua le golpease en el pecho.

—Claro, tío. Sean no viene; me ha mandado un mensaje diciéndome que está enfermo pero sólo es resaca. Puto tirillas. Y Lenny aún viene pero ha hablado con esa chica, Liv, de la clase de preparación para ir juntos. Y la mujer de Rafi viene a verle el fin de semana así que no quiero ser un pardillo aguantavelas si se ponen todos en plan parejitas, ¿sabes?

—Sí, ya sé cómo es. Aunque casi también me traigo a alguien —dijo Dave con lo que debía de haber sido una sonrisita tonta en la cara antes de haberlo pensado bien. Rápidamente se enjabonó el pecho mientras mantenía la mirada fija en los azulejos color moho de enfrente de él.

Jay chasqueó la lengua. —Mierda, ¿tú también? Tíos, conocéis una chica que puede…

—No, no era una chica. Un chico —le corrigió a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza bajo el flojo chorro de agua caliente para esconder su cara sonrojada—. Es un amigo del pueblo pero no ha querido venir así que…

—¿No? —preguntó Jay. Paró para escupir el agua de su boca—. ¿Por qué no?

—No le va mucho el fútbol.

—Joder, ¿en serio? ¿Y eres amigo de ese tío? ¿Por qué?

Dave sabía que se lo había preguntado en broma pero aún se sentía audaz, se sentía valiente y parecía un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para probar un plato nuevo, por decirlo de alguna manera. —Es un tío guay. A los dos nos gusta la comida pero a él le van cosas como las artes y eso más que el deporte.

—Las únicas artes que conozco son las culinarias.

—Sí, bueno, él canta y eso, así que le va el teatro, supongo. Y trabaja en moda. —Dave se arriesgó a mirar fugazmente a Jay e intentó sonar despreocupado cuando añadió—: La verdad es que es gay.

—Ey, tío —se quejó Jay. Dejó caer la cabeza y el agua le pegó el oscuro pelo a la cara—. No estarías… Mierda.

Dave sintió cómo su anterior calma se desvanecía y cómo una oleada de pánico le recorría la piel. Tenía los ojos cerrados bajo el agua y su garganta se negaba a funcionar.

Jay bufó y siguió—: De todos modos no estoy interesado así que no…

—Yo no… —empezó a decir sin saber seguro sobre qué iba a protestar cuando un recuerdo de otro vestuario, de otro tiempo y lugar, le golpeó con fuerza.

—Escucha, sé que lo haces con buena intención pero, tío, si me hubiesen dado una moneda por cada puta alma caritativa que ha querido liarme con un amigo pringado gay… —Jay fue apagando la voz y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una risa ahogada.

Dave notaba que se estaba perdiendo algo. Se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos aunque sus hombros permanecían tensos mientras se arriesgaba a mirar de lado a Jay. —¿Qué?

—Quiero decir que está bien —dijo Jay aún sonriendo. Cerró la ducha y cogió su toalla—. Aprecio el sentimiento y eso pero no necesito que nadie me busque un ligue. Sólo porque no esté harto de culos no significa que no pueda encontrar un tío yo solo si quiero, ¿sabes?

—Espera. —Dave se giró un poco para salirse del chorro de agua y parpadeó para quitarse las gotas que le colgaban de las pestañas—. ¿_Tú eres_ gay?

—¿Aún necesitas comprobarlo _después_ de intentar colocarme al gay ése de tu pueblo?

Dave notó que se le abrían los ojos y que la boca se le movía sin decir nada. Era vagamente consciente de que debía de parecer algún tipo de pez fuera del agua con toda la cara mojada. —Yo no… Yo nunca, en absoluto, yo no... No con… Quiero decir que ni siquiera lo sabía —tartamudeó.

—¿No? Mierda. Vale. Entonces la otra noche debiste irte a casa antes de que yo… —Jay arrugó la frente y frunció el ceño. Aparecieron líneas profundas hasta su barbilla antes de que arqueara una ceja y volviera a curvar los labios formando una sonrisa—. Bueno, ¿sorpresa?

—Sí —consiguió murmurar Dave, aún más que un poco perplejo.

—No a todos nos van… las _artes_ y esa mierda, ¿sabes?

—Confía en mí, lo sé.

Hubo un momento de silencio sólo roto por el ruido del agua corriendo. Jay se aseguró la toalla alrededor de su estrecha cintura y se dirigió de vuelta a las taquillas de delante de Dave. Se paró y miró hacia atrás con ojos curiosos y los labios torcidos en un gesto sutil de diversión. —Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que eres…

—Sí —asintió Dave sonriendo tembloroso. Estaba agradecido de que el muro del cubículo cubriese su pudor—. Yo también. ¿Sorpresa?

—¡Joder que sí! (1) —Jay se rió abiertamente ante su propia elección de palabras mientras movía su cabeza mojada. Se alejó caminando descalzo y Dave, sintiéndose muy aliviado, se permitió respirar de nuevo y unirse a la risa.

Aunque siguieron mandándose mensajes el resto de la noche, Dave decidió no decirle a Kurt (no inmediatamente ni por mensaje) que había salido oficialmente del armario delante de uno de sus nuevos amigos. Incluso aunque se moría por decirle _¡Mira! ¡Lo he hecho!_ quería hacerlo en persona. Se sentía tan increíblemente satisfecho de _por fin_ haberle dicho a alguien que era gay y que, por una vez, había sido (más o menos, _algo así_) casi elección suya.

Mensajes de Kurt y confesiones que te cambian la vida aparte, el resto del domingo también había sido divertido. Le había dicho a Jay antes de irse del gimnasio que no estaba listo para estar fuera _fuera_ del armario y, cumpliendo su palabra, no se había referido a su mutua homosexualidad en toda la noche.

Al menos no hasta que se acabó el partido (su equipo había perdido por 38 a 17 pero a Dave no le importaba demasiado), cuando Rafi y su mujer Pauline se hubieron ido y Lenny y Liv estaban ocupados en la barra flirteando e intentando ganarse el uno al otro en su tolerancia al alcohol, y Jay le dio un codazo y le preguntó a quién le había estado mandando mensajes toda la noche.

—Sólo… es un amigo —dijo Dave metiéndose el teléfono de vuelta al bolsillo con una pequeña y culpable sonrisa—. Del que te he hablado.

—¿Tu amigo _gay_ el artistilla? —le retó Jay con una sonrisita—. ¿Es todo lo que es?

—Sí —respondió Dave. Se tomó un trago de cerveza y añadió—: Al menos eso creo.

—Entonces es que no.

—Mierda. —Dave se rio entre dientes y miró hacia la barra donde estaban el resto de sus amigos discutiendo sobre si tomar chupitos de mezcal o de tequila—. Es complicado… y no voy a hablar de eso ahora.

—Bien. —Jay se encogió de hombros y se acabó la cerveza antes de añadir en voz baja—: ¿Es mono?

Dave notó cómo se le enrojecía la cara mientras agitaba la cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar que se le estirasen los labios formando una sonrisa. —Sí —dijo finalmente con un pequeño bufido de incredulidad como si dijese _claro que lo es_.

—¿De qué tipo es?

—¿Qué?

—¿Es como tú? ¿Un cachorro mono?

—Ah. —Notó como aumentaba su sonrojo—. No. Es algo así como… un _twink_, creo.

—Vale. —Jay asintió lentamente—. Entonces mejor que no intentases juntarnos. No es para nada mi tipo.

Dave sonrió y asintió de vuelta sintiendo cómo las mejillas le ardían hasta casi amoratarse mientras se llevaba el botellín de cerveza a los labios.

Jay resopló y le dio a Dave una palmada en la espalda tan fuerte que casi hace que se atragante. —Pero supongo que ahora sé que es el tuyo.

El lunes había conseguido no tener demasiada resaca para poder conseguir una nota alta en su clase de manejo del cuchillo a la hora de tornear patatas y zanahorias (bueno, la técnica les _daba_ a las verduras el aspecto de balones de fútbol americano y no le avergonzaba admitir que sólo por esa razón ya había practicado la técnica) y, después de que sus compañeros se burlasen amistosamente de él, el instructor le había arrastrado a un lado junto con Jay, Lenny y una chica pequeña y callada pero capaz llamada Mizue con la que no había hablado, para preguntarles si les gustaría ayudar en el trabajo de preparación del servicio de comidas de ese sábado. Todos saltaron hacia la oportunidad. Se sabía que las ofertas como ésa se contaban con los dedos de una mano y, además de conseguir créditos extra, la experiencia podía marcar la diferencia a la hora de asegurarse unas buenas prácticas o incluso, a largo plazo, un trabajo de verdad.

Además de informar a su padre de todas las buenas noticias, el martes había sido agradablemente tranquilo, con la rutina del horario de clases ya definido después de las primeras semanas de incertidumbre. No tuvo clases prácticas pero su empollón interior disfrutaba de las matemáticas culinarias y de las clases de seguridad alimentaria y el zumbido silencioso y regular que sentía del teléfono que descansaba en su cadera marcándole cada mensaje de Kurt había sido suficiente para mantener la anteriormente apenas conocida sonrisa en su cara.

Y ahí está ahora, temblando por una combinación de aire frío y expectación, aferrándose a su recién encontrado optimismo mientras espera escuchar la _proposición_ de Kurt antes de tener que irse a la clase de conocimiento del producto. Está prudentemente curioso sobre la razón de la llamada, feliz por escuchar la voz de su amigo pero asustado de que sus planes vayan a cambiar, de que no vaya a ver a Kurt otra vez esta noche, de que no consiga por fin compartir las noticias, de que no pueda disfrutar de que le mangonee en su propia cocina el _chef Hummel_ durante su prometida clase magistral del suflé (—¿Así es como los jóvenes lo llamáis ahora? —bromeó Jay cuando le contó sus planes).

Casi deja caer el teléfono cuando comienza a sonar en su mano.

—Lo siento pero esto es una locura —dice Kurt en un resuello tan pronto como contesta—. Se supone que ahora estoy en la hora de comer pero Cara ha llamado diciendo que está enferma otra vez e Isabella ha sufrido un colapso en la sala de juntas.

—Suena como el típico día en la oficina —dice Dave con un bufido de risa. Se gira para tener la espalda apoyada contra la pared, sus latidos aumentan de ritmo otra vez y mira al tranquilo lado opuesto del cuadrado.

—Me alegro de tener una excusa válida para no estar ahí dentro con ellos —dice como en susurros—. Da igual… Me han dado un pequeño regalo para compensar toda esta locura y eso es por lo que te estoy llamando.

Dave traga y sus labios se curvan hacia arriba en una sonrisa inconsciente mientras responde—: ¿Oh, sí?

—Sí. Entonces, sé que se supone que esta noche íbamos a hacer mi suflé de chocolate y ron. —Kurt se detiene e inspira profundamente y Dave siente que se le para el corazón, listo para hundirse por las palabras que empieza a soltar Kurt—. Y aún podemos, si de verdad quieres, pero Chase tenía una reserva en ese japonés nuevo a la vuelta de la esquina y obviamente no puede ir porque a Isabella le daría un ataque si saliera del edificio antes de las doce de la noche y yo ya me he quedado hasta tarde dos veces esta semana y creo que él siente algo de pena por mí porque, ya sabes, no tengo un _sueldo_ de verdad por estar aquí así que me ha ofrecido la reserva y el descuento para empresas del treinta por ciento que consigue por llevarles clientes y he pensado que podría ser divertido.

Dave nota cómo se le hunden los hombros. Sólo se da cuenta de que se está mordiendo con fuerza el interior de la mejilla cuando va a hablar. —Vale, sí. Está bien. Podemos hacer lo del suflé cualquier otro día, o puedo probar la receta del suflé de Julia yo sólo, ¿no? Practicar un poco antes de avergonzarme…

—Quizá aún podamos hacer el suflé después —interrumpe Kurt con la voz aún alta y veloz—. Es sólo que habías dicho que apenas habías probado el _sushi_… y me encantaría presentarte las maravillas del _shabu-shabu_.

El corazón de Dave vuelve a latir antes de que su cerebro lo pille. —¿Lo harías?

—En serio necesitas educar el paladar, David.

—Oh. —Sonríe y siente que un nudo invisible se deshace en su interior—. Entonces vale, tienes razón, supongo que el _shabu-shabu_ le gana al suflé.

—¿Cuándo llega tu tren?

—Eh, normalmente sobre las siete y media.

—Perfecto. Espero que encuentres la manera de abrir el apetito para esa hora. ¿Te has comido un _pájaro entero_ para almorzar?

—Era una codorniz pequeña, diminuta. —Dave se ríe con un poco de vergüenza—. Para cenar estaré bien. Ya me está entrando hambre sólo de pensarlo.

—A mí también —dice y esa suavidad del principio ha vuelto. Suspira—. Mejor vuelvo dentro.

—Sí, claro. Entonces… ¿a las siete y media en la estación?

—Sí —responde Kurt y se para de nuevo sólo lo suficiente para que Dave se imagine la sonrisa que está seguro que puede escuchar—. Es una cita.

Dave espera hasta que está seguro de que Kurt ha colgado para preguntar—: ¿Una cita _cita_? —No quiere saber la respuesta, aún no, y se queda justo donde está, con el peso apoyado en la pared a su espalda, el teléfono agarrado en la mano, aún apretándolo suave y frío contra su oreja ardiendo, temeroso de dejar pasar el momento.

Ha sido una muy buena semana. Joder, una buena semana _de verdad_. Y cuando finalmente se obliga a volver a la ruidosa calidez del Roth Hall y a enfrentarse a la sonrisita de "lo sé" de Jay y a ignorar las burlas y preguntas de Lenny, Liv y Rafi, se atreve a esperar aun cuando no haya esperanza que sólo pueda mejorar.

* * *

(1) La frase original es _Damn straight!_ La palabra _straight_ también se usa como sinónimo de heterosexual. De ahí las risas de Jay y Dave.


End file.
